Is it love or imprint? Probably both!
by SnapesYoungLove
Summary: This all starts before the Twilight series. Quil's cousin Emma comes to visit every summer and is an adventurous girl. Did she plan on falling in love with one of her cousins best friends? Who could it possibly be, Jake or Embry?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, thought i would keep myself busy and write yet another Embry/OC lol You know how much i lust over this fictional character so just bare with me cause i can't write about another because some day.... (ok in my mind) I'm going to marry this hot delicious creature hmmmmm

and i want to thank the wonderful person that is superdani for being the most awesomest beta there is. LOVE YA GIRL!

hope you all enjoy :)

**CHAPTER 1**

**GETTING TO KNOW HER**

Ever think that there is someone out there that you could fall madly in love with the minute you looked into their eyes? I never thought it was imaginable, until I laid my eyes on one of my best friends cousins.

She didn't live around here, but I really wanted her to. She lived in Southern Washington State. A town called Skamokawa, and Emma and her family would come up to visit Quil and his parents for the summer. It was like clock work, here in four hours after Emma and her older brother Craig got out of school.

I never thought I could feel anything for any girl, let alone her. All girls were to me were the opposite sex, who liked a lot of drama.

I guess it was just hanging out with my best friends, Jake and Quil.

Quil would always let his cousin hang out with him. Hell, we were almost the same age, me and the guys were sixteen and Emma was fifteen. They both had a strong bond with each other as I noticed the first day we met. Must be that they're so close in age

The car pulled into the driveway while Quil and I were just hanging out at his house. The second he heard a car door close, he was at the car pulling her out and hugging her.

I have never in my life seen two cousins love each other that way, showing each other love, not in a sick incestual way, just loving each other like you would a parent or sibling.

I think I knew I liked her from the second they walked over to me, her smile so bright it lit up the sky. And trust me when I say she lit up the sky, La Push was anything but sunny.

We met when I was thirteen. I don't know why I didn't meet her before that. I wasn't always around in the summer, up at the Makah reservation spending time with my moms family.

Emma was the type of girl up for ay kind of adventure and more than we could come up with to do. I found out she was afraid of height when we went cliff diving the first year we met. I helped her through it, so did Quil and Jake, but, I was the one to hold her hand and jump with her. I think with my help, I helped her conquer her fear of heights. She was up for cliff diving all time after that. I didn't think I would have chance with her after that, when she met Jake. Her eyes got really big, like she thought he was good looking. don't get me wrong, he's a good looking guy, but I'm not like that.

I never told Quil I thought his cousin was hot. And I never thought she would like me, only as a friend. She kind of had the personality that attracted you to her. Always smiling, laughing at the weirdest stuff and just a happy person.

I never thought one person could be so happy. I didn't know much about how she was brought up or how she acted at home, but she always knew what to do or say when somebody wasn't happy, though if you weren't happy, the second you saw her face, you'd just automatically have a smile that came close to hers.

You can't put into words what Emma looked like. She had the Native American skin tone, only a little lighter. But her eyes were so different. She got those from her dad who was white; green and mysterious. The look fit her though, the dark hair and her heart shaped face, her nose, the Native American kind and then those eyes.

I tried not to stare at her every time she was here, but I just couldn't help myself.

This summer, Emma was going to turn sixteen and again she and Craig came to visit. That was the year I found out that she didn't like Jake as much as I thought she did. She liked me far more than s let me to believe. Quil came up to me one day after I arrived at the house and told me one day after I arrived at his house and told me, away from Emma, who was just waking up, that she liked me. I couldn't believe it. I ended up telling Quil, her cousin and my best friend that I liked her too.

He saw me coming, knowing I would be there early for breakfast, since my mom was at work.

"Hey dude, can I talk to you for a sec?" Quil asked as he waited for me at the steps to his house.

"Yeah, what about?"

"Emma." that's all he needed to say to get my heart beating fast. I'm such a sucker for that girl.

"Yeah, what about her?" I asked like it was no big deal.

"Well, she uhh, she kinda told me something in confidence last night." he started. "But, I cant not tell you!"

"Okay, Quil. Will you just freakin tell me already?"

"Okay, just don't freak out when I tell ya."

"Yeah, I won't freak out when you tell me. Now, what the hell is it?"

He was thinking of how tot ell me when I just slapped him upside the head. "Ouch! Damn, dude. Okay, so we were talking about who we liked, and, well, I told her I thought Gretchen Holmes was way hot." like I didn't know this crap already. "So, I asked her who she liked and she told me! She freakin told me who se liked! And, I swear if I could have, I would have been at your house kicking your as when she told me!"

"Wait a sec. What the hell are you talkin about?" I was totally clueless as to why he would come and kick my ass.

"Em, she freakin likes you!" he said looking a little pissed. "I couldn't believe it, she's got the hots for my best friend!"

"Would you rather have her like Jake instead?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, I probably would have wanted to kick his ass too." He said with a snigger. "So?"

"So, what?" I was happy that she liked me, like I did her. "Can I hang out with her alone today then? Unless she wants to do something with all of us."

"Huh? You mean- you like her too?" he started shaking his head. "Shit, this is crazy. Why didn't you tell me you liked her too?"

I started laughing, "Cause I didn't want you to go ape shit on me, dude."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I did get a little over protective of her." He agreed, "Just don't hurt her or I will come kick your ass."

I laughed again, "Yeah, sure. Now, can we go in so I can eat? I'm freakin starving."

We walked inside, toward the kitchen. Lately my appetite has been picking up and I ate constantly. Hey, I'm a growing boy!

"Morning birthday girl!" I heard Maggie, Quil's mom say, "Here, grab a plate and load up before the boys come in."

"Happy Birthday, Cuz." Quil said as he pushed her aside to grab a plate.

"Thanks." It sound like she still had sleep in her voice, all rough and groggy sounding. "Get out of my way, you pig." She definitely is not a morning person.

"Hey, mom told you to get it before we got here."

I saw Emma look at him. That's when she must have caught me out of the corner of her eye. She was still in her pajamas, a t-shirt that hung down to her knees, and her hair all over the place.

"Hey, Emma." This was the first greeting that we had since she arrived last night after my curfew. "Happy Birthday." I said with a smile. The big one-six, can't imagine that you'll e ready for the old folks home in a few years."

"Hey, Embry." her face was going red and I didn't know she liked me, that would have kind of freaked me out. "You planning on eating here too?"

"I was planning on it, unless you would rather I left."

"NO!" she screamed reaching for a plate. "Here," she handed me a plate as I walked over to her. She looked around, why, I have no idea. "Damn it Quil, get fuck out of my way!" Now I know why she looked around, Maggie wasn't much for any of us swearing.

"Get out of my way, old lady." He told her laughing. They fought like siblings, but loved each other more than anybody else.

"You do know there is a starving guy right behind you." I added in.

"Yeah, Emma. Get the fuck out of the way. You had your chance, now move. We are two growing boys here and you need to share." Quil told her as he smiled. I didn't see her expression; she started shoving Quil out of her way to get food.

"I'm not old. And if you're not nice to me I'm telling your mom and she will yell at you!" I couldn't help it, I had to start laughing.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell mom. She doesn't scare me."

"Oh really, my dear son?" He froze in his place when his mom spoke. "Move out of her way so she can get what she wants before you go and stick everything else on your plate." she was smiling as she told him that, only he couldn't see.

Emma stuck her tongue out at him and he let her get what she wanted.

"So, what's on the agenda for today guys?" Emma asked as she sat down at the table.

"Don't know. Just hangin out like we usually do." Quil told her. "Why, what do you want to do? Probably something girlie."

We all sat around the table and started in eating while we talked.

"Don't count on me wanting to do something girlie." Emma said. "You know for a fact that I don't like being a prissy drama queen."

I decided to attempt to change the subject, "When did you get here, Emma?"

"I think it was like eleven or twelve." She started, "I never really looked at the clock, I just know that I was sleeping in the car and Craig woke me up by jabbing me in the ribs and slapping my face."

"That's what I do best sis." Craig said walking into the kitchen. Her older brother had friends here on the res. He was three years older than her and even

though they were brother and sister, you knew they loved each other. "What's up with the hair anyway? I only thought you woke up at home looking that ugly." He was joking with her, I knew that much.

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror right after you wake up in the morning?" She retaliated. "Cause some mornings it looks like you got into a fight with cat!"

"Never much of a morning person are ya sis?" Craig said laughing harder. "So birthday girl, what are you and your cohorts doing today?"

"Don't know." she was staring at him, "Maybe I can persuade these two to help me kick your … butt!" she was watching herself since Maggie was in the same room. "So, how have you been, Embry?"

"Same as always, glad that school is over for yet another year." I told her while I ate. "And you're gonna be a sophmore this year. That's pretty cool."

"Not really, but I guess I'll get over it." She said as she ate. She was most happy after she ate breakfast. "I mean I like the other students, it's just that, well, I'd rather go to school here."

"School here isn't what you think it is, Emma." Quil told her. "It isn't any different than any other school. Same bull different day."

"Quil Ateara!" Maggie said getting after him.

"What? I didn't swear, mom." I couldn't help it, I had to start laughing. "I didn't say what I wanted to, I have to watch my mouth around you." he said as he smiled at his mom.

"Okay, hurry up and eat and go out and enjoy the non wet day we are supposed to have." Maggie told us getting up and starting in on something or another.

We talked and ate. Craig and Quil ganging up on poor Emma, all because it was her birthday. But I could tell that Quil really missed her. I did too, but in a totally different way.

Jake showed up before we were done eating and grabbed Emma up in a hug as she went to put her plate in the sink.

"Jake!" she screamed as he hugged her.

"Emma!" Jake screeched back like a girl. "What's up not so girlie girl?"

"They are not being nice to me." She pouted. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice when you're not jumping down my throat." I said smiling at her.

That's when she started smiling. She always gave me the brightest smile. Okay, that's what I wanted to believe.

"Okay, not Embry, just those two." She said pointing to Craig and Quil.

"Well, since it is your birthday, do you want me to take them outside and beat them up?" he said smiling at her.

"No, I'll take care of them later." she smiled. "I gotta get dressed. I'll be back in a few."

I watched her walk out of the kitchen. Something about watching her walk away made me enjoy her that much more. I liked watching her walk away from me so I could check out her butt. And the way that shirt moved when she walked - damn that girl had a nice ass.

"Stop checkin out my sister ass, Embry." Craig said which earned him a glare from his aunt. "Sorry Aunt Maggie, but that's just gross seeing a guy, my cousins best friend checking out my sisters butt."

"Thank you for keeping the swearing down." Maggie said sarcastically. "And what's up with you today, my nephew?"

"Probably hangin at the beach, catchin up with everybody." Craig told her. "They knew we were comin, so they told me to meet them there around ten."

"Then you best get moving cause its five till now."

"You forgot mom, Craig is always late." we started laughing.

Craig left for the beach shortly after. Now it was just Maggie, Jake, Quil and me waiting for Emma to come out not looking like one of the dead.

We didn't wait long; she came out with a tank top and shorts on. She had long legs and a body to go with it. I noticed a tie around her neck, and knew that she wanted to go to the beach. She was wearing a bikini under her clothes.

"So," I said, "What are we doing today, birthday girl?"

"The cliffs." She said smiling. "I want to jump from the top!"

The three of us turned and looked at each other. "Uhmm, Emma." Jake said, "I don't think that would be the best idea today or ever."

When we were ready, we all walked out of the house and down the road to First Beach. She was insistent on jumping from the top, as we were just as insistent on getting her to not think about jumping from the top.

That was one of the things that I liked about her though. She was up for anything, no matter if it was dangerous or not.

The three of us finally persuaded her that jumping from the top might kill her and that killed her buzz for today. Later might be a problem.

For now though, we decided to mess with her by running through the woods, hiding behind the trees and making bird calls. Emma never knew who was making what noise but, as she wandered through the thick trees we would slowly walk around, making sure she couldn't see us and then scare the living hell out of her.

"Damn it, Embry!" She screamed. "I hate it when you guys jump out in front of me or worse yet grab me from behind like you just did!" I was laughing at her as she turned around in my arms. I couldn't let go of her, not just yet.

"You like it and you know it." I chuckled.

"I think you guys just like watching me about piss my pants!" Emma whispered as she put her arms on my upper arms. "You got taller."

"No, you just got shorter." I smiled down at her. I looked away from her when I heard one of our calls. That was Jake and he wasn't far away. "Come on I know where Jake is."

"That was Jake's call?" I nodded and pointed to my right.

"Quil can't be too far from him either. You need to be quiet though, cause we can hear you comin." I smiled down to her. "You go off that way," I pointed

to the right, "And I'll go this way."

"Okay, but if you come and scare the hell out of me again, I'm so going to push you off the top of the cliff to your unfortunate death." She smiled, shoving me away from her.

Emma knew us too well, unfortunately for her, she had her guard down and as she was about to find Jake I ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist again.

We hid from her the rest of the morning until it was time for lunch. We all went to Jake's house, where we found Billy watching the ball game on T.V.

"Hey, Billy." Quil and I said as we walked in the door.

"Hey boys." Billy acknowledged us. "And who might we have here?"

"Hi, Mr. Black." Emma said as she walked over to him and gave her favorite elder a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Billy?"

"Every time I come over." I couldn't see her face, but her voice sounded like she was smiling at him.

"Get some food in you girl. You look awfully thin."

"You need your eyes checked, old man." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Not that old. I can still get around without any help."

Emma walked over to us at the table and started digging in on making a sandwich. We sat there quietly until Billy broke the silence.

"Jake, I need you to check on the truck. It's been acting up again. I think its time we start looking for something more reliable."

"Kay, dad. I'll get on it when I'm done." Jake answered.

"I gotta go too." Quil told us. "Mom wants me to clean out the back room for Emma tonight. If I don't, mom said she's gonna have to sleep in my room with me." He was shaking his head.

"God knows I don't want that." Emma said after swallowing. "You snore too loud and it keeps me up half the night."

"What ever." Was all Quil said.

"What are you gonna do then, Emma?" I asked after I finished.

"I don't know. What are you up to?"

"Not really anything. We could go for a walk or something." I offered.

"That sounds like fun. As long as you don't go running from me like earlier." She was smiling over at me.

"I promise I won't." I said smiling back at her. I had something special for her today. I just had to find out when I should do it.

I knew she loved surprises, so I was going to surprise her by telling her I liked her in a way that I didn't know that she liked me too.

you know you guys want to tell me what you think. all kinds of reviews are appreciated :) Thanks to you all i love you more than you know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! Please review and let me know what you think!?

Special thanks to Superdani for being my awesome beta! Love ya girl

Oh, and this story takes place before the boys phase. I hope you guys will enjoy what happens throughout the story :D

**CHAPTER 2**

**SHOWING HER I FEEL THE SAME**

EMBRY'S POV

After we finished eating lunch, all of us walked out to Billy's truck and told Jake goodbye.

Quil was going home to help Maggie, while I promised Emma that we'd spend the afternoon together.

We started walking toward the beach, not really talking about anything, just catching up on what happened during the school year we spent apart.

"…So we were standing behind Quil, when out of nowhere, that Paul dude decked him." I laughed. "Quil didn't back down, you know how hard it is to take him out. Well, Quil tackled him and bloodied him up pretty good. Now, here comes the funny part," had to stop, this was so damn funny that I had stopped walking, doubling over.

"I got a feeling I know what happened." Emma giggled. "Quil got suspended didn't he?" All I could do was nod and Emma laughed harder. "Aunt Maggie." was all she had to say.

"And, I guess she was beyond pissed at him." I sobered up, but kept smiling. "He was under house arrest by sheriff Maggie Ateara."

"He seriously needs to stop picking fights." Part one of my plan is now in motion. I grabbed hold of her hand and started walking again.

"Now that you know about most of the trouble your wonderful cousin got us into, what about you, what have you done this past year?"

"Not a lot." She squeezed my hand. "I usually reserve my psychotic episodes for when I come here." Her smile was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "But, there was a drug bust at school. I wasn't involved , though, some people I thought wouldn't be doing them were."

"We get that every once in a while too." I told her. "There's always somebody tryin to get another sucker to join them."

"Yeah, peer pressure sucks." She looked up at me and smiled again. "Some of my friends tried to persuade me into smoking pot. I had enough sense to walk away. I won't get into a good college if I'm caught."

"You're thinking about college?" I was dumb founded. "You've got three years to figure out where you want to go."

"Do you want to go to college?" she asked after we reached the beach.

I sniggered, "As much as I wanna get out of this place some day, school is just about all I can handle."

"I thought you got good grades though?"

"Well, lets just say I'm at a C average." She was so easy to talk to, and I was enjoying every second of it.

We reached the waters edge, Emma cautiously walking in. The water was cold and this was the only time she would act more like a girl than any other time she was here.

I decided to pick her up after she stripped her shirt and shorts off, and carried her into the water.

And I sure as hell wasn't about to clue her in on seeing her in that bikini did to certain parts of my lower extremities! That's why I had to get in , just to cool off and keep myself from ruining my plans with her today. I didn't want her to go back to Maggie's screaming rape!

"Embry Call!" she screamed beating on my back as I walked her in, "Put me down!" Then she paused, "NO! Don't put me down!"

"Why not?" I was laughing now.

"It's freakin cold!"

"But you told me to put you down." I smacked her ass once, keeping my hand there, ready to throw her in.

"Embry, please!" she was holding on to me for dear life, or so she thought.

Pushing her legs over me, I flipped her into the water in one swift movement. The only thing I heard from her were her screams.

I turned as she came up for air, waiting for her to catch her breath. I knew I had something coming, just wondering what she would do to get even.

"You're looking awful smug, Call." Her smile was of pure evil, then she slowly sunk into the water, watching me until she was fully under.

The water wasn't clear anymore, she must be rustling up the sand. The next thing I knew, my shorts were pulled down. Thank god I was in waist deep.

"Slick move, Emma." I didn't bother pulling them up, I waited for her to come up close to me for air.

When she finally did, I pulled her close to me. It was now or never. I leaned down while her hands were wiping the water from her face, and I did it- I kissed her.

EMMA'S POV

Being around Embry was the most fun I had today. I tried not to let on that I really liked him, but every time I looked up at him, I couldn't help but smile. I was happiest here in La Push, and my parents knew it.

We were out at the beach, so I stripped down to my bikini I specifically picked out and bought just for Embry to gaze at.

Yeah, I know, it's kind of senseless to impress a boy with your body, but I had to get his attention some how!

What was even funnier, the look on his face when he looked at my body. Then that damn smile that drove me crazy crept across his lips. I looked down and I could have sworn his pants became a little snugger than what they had moments before.

Embry picked me up throwing me over his shoulder and into the freaking cold water.

Screaming at him didn't work, it just made him flip me over into the water. As I came up for air, I had a plan formulating in my head to get even with him. If I didn't need to come up, I would have done it sooner. As I went under, I stirred up some of the sand to camouflage me while I went to grab at his pants. As I pulled myself out of the water, I couldn't help but wipe the water from my face. That's when I felt his arms around my waist, waiting for him to do some pay back for me pulling his pants off. I moved my hands away.

I felt every contour of his body against mine as he pulled me close to him. Something hard was pushing against my stomach as he surprised me by leaning down to me and kissing my lips ever so gently.

"Uhm, wow." I finally said as he slowly pulled away from me.

"Happy Birthday, Emma." His smile took the breath right out of me.

"Yeah, uhm, thanks?" Even though it came out as a question, I appreciated this gift so much more than I would at my small get together later tonight.

The grin on his face was priceless, "Uh, you're welcome?" Damn him for being so freakin hot! "So, have you had enough swimming for one day?"

"Yeah, I guess." I don't know what I was thinking, maybe he would kiss me again?

Next I noticed we were walking back to shore. We were both quiet after our kiss. I for one, was trying to process what it meant. Did he like me as much as I liked him? Or, would I be disappointed at the end of the summer, when he would tell me it was just one of those summer flings, like the ones you see in the movies.

Out of stupidity, I told Quil exactly how much I liked Embry. I hope that Jackass didn't tell him!

I put my clothes on as I felt Embry's eyes graze over every inch of my body. Good, I got his attention, but for how long? I buttoned my shorts and looked up into his mesmerizing brown eyes and smiled.

"You have a really pretty smile." I swear my cheeks turned three shades of red, enough for it to show through my lightly tanned skin.

"I do not, Embry." He took my hand and we started walking into the trees. "Where are we going now anyway?

"Just thought we could walk for a while." He gave me that smile again, pulling me along. "And yes you do have a pretty smile."

I smacked him, "You know you're full of it don't you?"

"I am not." He pulled me to a stop, "I wouldn't lie to you about your smile, or anything else."

"Quil told you didn't he?"

"Tell me what?"

"OH MY GOD!!! He told you I like you!" I yelled walking away from him.

"And that's a bad thing?" He walked behind me, touching my upper arms, "What if the feelings are mutual?"

I turned around, "You mean- YOU like me too?" he nodded, "And her e I thought this would just be some summer fling for you."

Embry's smile became brighter, if that was at all possible, "I wouldn't mind seeing where this goes."

"Embry," I said looking up at him, "even though I'm only sixteen, I don't want anyone but you."

"I feel the same way, Emma." He leaned into me, kissing me deeper than before.

The afternoon was spent walking around in the woods. Sometimes, Embry would stop, causing me to bump into him, and hold me close to kiss me.

Both of us were getting hungry, and he invited me to his house to eat with him and his mom.

"Hey, mom." Embry yelled as he walked inside, with me in tow.

"Hi, sweetie. Supper is almost ready." Ms. Call told him.

"I brought Quil's cousin over to eat with us."

She turned away from the stove, "Well, hello.""Hi, Ms, Call." I greeted her with a smile.

"This is Emma. They got in last night and we've kind of hung out all day."

"Kind of?" Ms. Call eyed her son. She had a smile that said she knew he liked me. "Just the two of you, hey?"

"Not all day, mom."

"Just this afternoon, Ms. Call." I answered.

"Emma, call me Abby." she smiled.

"I was taught to respect my elders." I smiled back.

"Now you're making me feel old. And I surely don't want that!"

"Alright, Abby." I laughed. "Just so you don't feel old."

"What are you making, mom?" Embry seemed to be dying of hunger.

"Nothing special. Grab a plate and eat." She moved away from the stove, "What are you two planning on doing tonight?"

"It's Emma's birthday." Embry answered after he swallowed his food. "Maggie is throwing her a party."

"Just the family, no big deal." I whispered, waiting for Embry and his mom to sit at the table. "Jake and Embry are invited too."

"Good." his mom sat down, joining us. "Something for my little boy to do."

"_MOM!"_ Embry whined and I giggled, "I'm not your little boy anymore."

"You will always be my little boy, no matter how old you are." Abby declared with a huge smile.

"Aww, mamma's little boy." I teased, smiling up at him.

This was going to be a the best birthday by far.

**Please please review! IDK how you all think this story is and I would love feedback as to where you would like for this to go. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYBODY, HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY SO FAR. **

**THANKS AGAIN TO MY AWESOME BETA SUPERDANI, LOVE YA GIRL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE THIS STORY GOING OR IF YOU LIKE THE PATH IT'S LEADING TO NOW.**

**CME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

Emma's POV

All three of us ate - well, Abby and I were having fun teasing Embry, though he acted like he hated it, every time I said something, a smile crept over his face.

"Thank you for supper, Abby. It was a big change from what my mom makes."

"You're very welcome, Emma."

A smile crept across my face, "Come on, mamma's boy." I ran out the door giggling, with Embry right behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, stopping our chasing game.

He leaned over, speaking softly in my ear, "What do I get for catching you?"

His lips were placing sweet kisses along my neck, "What do you want?"

"Uhm, I can't tell you yet." I felt him grin against my skin, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Oh, so a rain check then." giggling as my hands pulled him closer to me.

A few minutes went by, and Embry pulled away, "We better get going or you'll be late for your own party."

"I can be late if I want to." I turned to look at him as he pulled away.

"Yeah, so you can see Maggie tearing me apart!"

I pulled myself closer to him and looked into his eyes, "No, I think she'll forgive you."

A grin spread across his lips, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing that you're not." My grin matched his.

He leaned down, pulling me closer, "I don't think that you're thinking what I am." His kisses were unbelievable, tenderly placing each one on my lips.

Oh my, was there a bulge in his pants? I will have to ask in a non direct way, "Uhm, yeah, I do think I know what you're thinking."

"Is it that obvious?" The grin I had was of certainty as he said this. And I pushed myself closer to him, rubbing against his pants. "Uhm, it's just a guy thing." He tried explaining, "This kinda happens when I see a pretty girl."

"So, that means I turn you on?""Yeah." He smiled, "But, we can't, not for a while. I don't want to mess this up."

"So you're not a virgin?" If he's been with other girls, I'm sure he's not one.

He looked at me shocked. "Well, you've been the only girl I've been with and I don't think we've had sex yet." He laughed, "Unless you were dreaming of wild, dirty, fuck your brains out sex."

Embry looked amused and I started laughing as we started walking again. "Even if I did have hot, dirty sex with you in my dreams, I don't think I would tell you."

Now it was his turn to laugh, "So you have!"

"NO!" Like I said, even if I did, which was true, he wasn't going to know.

"Your cheeks are turning red." He laughed. "So, was I any good?"

"I don't remember." I lied, "It wasn't very vivid." I was never good at lying and I was stupid enough to look him in the eyes. In fact, I clearly remembered my dreams about him, always sexual.

"I was good!" He smirked, wrapping his arm around me. "Where were we when we did it?"

I can't believe he was interested in this, "You do know that in dreams, especially mine, I can make you unbelievably great? Not that I know what unbelievably great is."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." He was thinking, and I could feel it radiating off him.

"What are you thinking?"

"How to not let my pants get tighter when I'm around you."

"Come on, tell me, Embry. What are you really thinking?" We had stopped at the driveway to the house and he looked at me, "You want to have sex with me?"

Embry quickly looked down, turning a little red himself this time, "Yeah, but I won't." It looked like he was fighting to say something, "I kinda felt sexually attracted to you for about two years now."

"Since I was thirteen?""More like fourteen." Relief was washing over him. "Some days I couldn't take it, like last summer, when I said I had to leave in the middle of the day out of nowhere. Well, I went home, not that I had to, and, uhm took care of myself while I thought about you."

My eyes got real big and so did my smile. "Then we've had the same feelings for a while now. We just didn't let the other know."

"You mean- you've wanted- oh, shit, Emma." He sighed looking up at the stars, "I don't want to rush this. If we go to fast too soon, we'll eventually break up."

"I know. Neither do I." I touched his cheek wanting him to look at me, "When the time is right."

Embry placed his forehead on mine, "And when will that be?"

I giggled, "Tonight if it would be possible. But, it's way too soon since we both just- what, became a couple?"

"True." he leaned in, ever so gently kissing my lips, "But, we can make out though."

"Mmm." I was relishing in his lingering kiss, even though it was short, it drove my body to react in ways I never thought imaginable, even though I knew it was too early.

"Get in the house, now, Emma!" My mom, always the impatient one.

We reached the front door, waiting for my mom to move. She had a grin that she knew that Embry and I were finally more than just friends.

The first person I had seen after my mom moved was grandpa Quil. The one man in this world that could brighten my day no matter how sad or confused I was.

I knelt in front of him, as I had done since becoming a teenager, "Greetings, Papa." I did not look into his eyes, a custom that the younger generation learned at an early age out of respect for any elder. I bowed my head in respect for this wonderful man.

"My beautiful granddaughter.." That was my queue to look up at him, "You are my most precious of them all." His smile was always brightening and mine could never reach the beauty his always held.

I kissed his cheek, whispering, "That's only because I'm your only granddaughter."

"How have you been, child?" His hands gently holding mine, "I've heard that you've been running around all day with Embry, Jacob and Quil."

My head bowed again, "I am sorry Papa. I had gotten caught up in the excitement of seeing my friends - and Quil." I growled the last with a smile, "Please forgive me Papa?"

I felt his hands on either side of my head, "There is no need to ask forgiveness, my child. You are here, you are healthy and that is all I ask of."

I looked up, smiling, "So, I can't blame your trouble making grandson for my absence?"

"I didn't do it Papa." Quil said not to far away.

"Do you need anything, Papa?" I asked. I didn't know if anyone had given him the first offering of the meal.

"No, child. You're mother and Aunt had started things without you." He looked around, then back at me, smiling his genuine smile, "I see you have an admirer. Go and bond, child. We will meet soon."

"Yes, sir." I gave his hands a gentle squeeze, "I love you, Papa."

"And I you, child."

I slowly backed away from my Papa, reaching Jake, Embry and Quil all at the table full of food.

"Pigs." I grinned, mainly at Quil as I grabbed some of the food that lay in front of me.

"I'm still growing, so shut it." Quil told me matter of fact.

"Do you want me to tell Papa on you?"

"Why?"

"You didn't serve him before you ate."

"Mom brought him the first offering before you and Embry got here."

"So sorry." I acted snotty in a sarcastic way

"Are you picking on my little boy?" Aunt Maggie accused.

I turned around, seeing the grin on her face, "Of course I am." I reached out to hug her, "He's eating all the food, which looks great, by the way."

"Always a brown noser." Quil said.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Maggie."

"You are very welcome, Emma. Now, go and serve your cake."

I walked to the table with the most beautiful cake I had seen by far. My mom and Aunt must have worked on this all day. I loved my mom, but there was just something about my Aunt that I could talk to her freely about anything and she would answer in her own carefree way.

I had cut a piece, placing it gently on a plate as the first offering. Grabbing a napkin and fork, I walked toward my Papa with a smile. I knelt down in front of him again, bowing my head and holding out the cake for him to take.

I felt his hands cover mine, "Thank you, child."

I released my hands gently from his, "You are welcome, Papa." I pulled away, waiting for him to take the first bite before serving everyone else. "Your mother and Aunt have out done themselves."

"Papa, you were supposed to tell everyone that it was horrible, then we could have had it all to ourselves." I giggled.

"And if we ate all of this, we'd most certainly be in bed for a week with horrible stomach aches." He loved when I would have fun with him. I wanted him to feel young again. "Go ahead with your duties, birthday girl."

"Yes, sir." I walked back to the table, Aunt Maggie working on cutting and placing each piece on a plate for me to serve.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous Mr. Black." I grinned. He was my second favorite Elder on the reservation.

"Infamous? What has my son been saying about me now?" He laughed, "Don't believe a word he says."

"He's told me the police gave you a ticket for coasting down the hill at an exceedingly high rate of speed in your wheelchair." I had made it up, knowing he would keep it going.

"He pushed me." We laughed. "I'm pleading my case with the other council members."

"Make Jake pay for it." I knew they weren't too far away from me to hear.

"Dad's framing me." Jake pleaded.

"Yeah, likely story, Jake." I told him. I kissed Billy on the cheek and served the rest of the guests, serving Embry, Jake and Quil last.

Embry thanked me by kissing me gently, causing my mind to wander.

"Can we go outside?" Embry whispered in my ear after we had finished our cake.

I grabbed his plate and his hand as we walked to the kitchen. As soon as we were out the back door, his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"We don't have long." I whispered close to his lips.

"I know. I just wanted to touch you." Our lips never leaving the others as we spoke.

"Me too. I've kinda always wanted to be this close to you." I couldn't help it. I had to tell him how I felt. "This is kind of strange though, don't you think? We've been friends for so long, then our feelings change."

"A nice kind of strange though." Embry sighed. "Now I don't have to feel so awkward now when I do get to touch you."

"Papa knows." I grinned, "He told me I had an admirer earlier, and I'm thinking you were watching me or at least checking me out."

Embry laughed lightheartedly, "I like watching you with your Papa. He is an Elder as you know, and he tells us the stories of our heritage."

"Why haven't I heard these stories?" I pulled away from him slightly, but still close. "My mom doesn't like for us to hear the stories from the tribe. She's told us they aren't worth our time to listen to, that we have better things to do with our time then listen to what the Elders think happened."

"We'll get you in on the stories soon. This year if we can. I don't think your grandpa will mind telling them to you." Embry was thinking again. "It sounds to me like your mom doesn't want you to know about our past, which is kind of stupid because there were a lot of rhymes that we used to sing when we were younger, telling us about our ancestry."

"Mom never taught them to me. It's like she doesn't want us to know about the Quileute's. And, it really makes me angry at times, especially when I ask her about it."

"We'll talk more about this later, 'kay?" I nodded. "Good, I've gotta go now. Sorry, I really want to stay like this and kiss you some more, but mom will ground me."

"Or do you have to get home for something else that you have to think of me while you're doing it?" I smirked up at him.

"You will never know." I knew that smirk. He couldn't fool me.

I walked him to the edge of the driveway, kissing him goodnight once more before he started walking back to his house.

"Have fun thinking about me when you go to bed." I giggled. He turned around and was staring at me, walking backwards.

"Uhm yeah. Like I'm telling you what I do in my room."

I walked back into the house after seeing Embry walk down the road and out of my sight. Seeing Aunt Maggie and my mom picking up I stopped in my tracks.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear." she wasn't looking at me, she was picking up plates and cleaning off the table.

"Why is it that you won't tell me about the Quileute stories?"

"I have told you time and time again, Emma, they are only stories and they mean nothing."

"What do you mean Grace?" Aunt Maggie butted in. "Those stories are about our heritage, our past, just-everything!"

"Papa will tell me the stories if I ask him to." Anger was rising in me, and why the hell did my mom not want me to know these things?

"Papa will do no such thing!" mom screamed finally turning around.

"Is there something you're not telling me, mother?" I never called her mother unless I was getting angry with her about something important like my heritage.

"You can't let these kids not know about their past, how they came from the great spirit warrior." Aunt Maggie growled.

"Shut up, Maggie! Craig and Emma are better off not knowing about these stories."

"Just because they scared you as a child, it doesn't mean that they will scare Craig and Emma."

"Scary stories?" That had me baffled.

"Emma, go get some sleep." Aunt Maggie encouraged. "Come hell or high water, you will learn about your Quileute heritage."

That cheered me up a little, "Thanks Aunt Maggie, night." I kissed her and walked past my mom without a word. I walked into the make shift guest room, changed and climbed into bed.

Thoughts about my heritage, about who I am or could be rolled around in my brain for some time. Until I started thinking of Embry. A smile crept along my lips as I thought about him.

Tomorrow would be a new day for Embry and me.

**PLEASE REVIEW...I HAVE THIS GOING ON IN MY HEAD WAITING TO COME OUT AND I NEED MOTIVATION! AND IF YOU HAVE READ MY CASON AND EMBRY STORY- I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL TO IT FIFTY YEARS LATER. AND I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK ABOUT IT :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! sorry i put a repeat of chapter three on here instead of this one. I hope that you all like it and please review :) it makes me happy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**TRYING TO FIND ANSWERS**

Emma's POV

I woke up in a good mood, thinking instantly of Embry as I came out of my slumber. Well that, and the fact that I had yet another great dream of the two of us…well, the two of us…going farther in our relationship.

I walked out into the kitchen, instantly seeing the person I really did not want to see. This was going to start my day off really well. Mom, being her usual snobby self, sitting at the table with her nose in the paper and ignoring me.

"Morning, Emma." she sensed me, great.

"Morning." I was being short with her after the incident last night.

"Sleep well?"

"Not really." I lied. I wanted to get more out of her, "Busy thinking about my ancestry, you know, the Quileute one."

Slowly, her eyes lift from the paper and looked straight at me, "I've told you how I've felt about the whole matter. It's not something that you need to know about. It's all just made up anyway."

"Then why don't you let me listen to them? I've been told Papa is a great story teller."

"Do not argue with me young lady. When I say no, I mean NO!"

"Either way, Mother, I'll find out the stories and I will hear them whether you like it or not. And, even if I do hear them, I'm not coming to you and telling you." I growled.

I grabbed some fruit that was placed on the table and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"Where do you think I'm going? Don't wait up for me, cause I don't know when I'll be home." I slammed the door and started walking.

"What's got your feathers in an up roar, sis?" Of course, Craig wouldn't care about his heritage. He was brought up to think he's completely white! He doesn't even see Papa, or respectfully greet him.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty pale skin about." I snapped.

"Come on, Emma. Don't tell me you're wanting to know about those old Quileute stories again, are you?"

"So what if I am?" I snapped again. "I don't have time for you right now. I'm hanging out with Embry today."

"Have fun with lover boy." He cooed, making kissing noises. I rolled my eyes and started walking away when he yelled, "Use protection!"

For some reason, walking calmed me, gave me time to rationalize how I would find out about these stories of my past. Maybe I can find out who I actually am instead of having people think I'm a mixed race, which I am. But, I want to know what happened in the past. History was always my favorite subject, and never have I heard anything positive about any Native American. I wanted to change that. I wanted to at least get bits and pieces from Embry, Jake and Quil. I think they'll help me this summer. As a matter of fact, I know they will!

I wasn't watching where my feet were taking me, I just walked, finding myself at First Beach, watching the tide wash in.

I don't know how long I was standing there, wading in the water, but I felt hands wrap around me and spin me around.

I didn't know exactly who it was, but I'd find out soon enough. "Jesus! Scare the shit out of me, you ass!" I did know that it wasn't Embry. For some reason I knew his touch and it wasn't as rough as this one.

"No, not Jesus, Jake." He laughed, thinking it was funny.

Quil noticed my mood straight away, "What's wrong with you, Emma?" I just shook my head, still staring out at the waves crashing along the rocks.

"Come on, Emma. We don't have time to be mopey!" Jake sounded like he was on a mission of some sort. Then he grabbed my ass, which caused me to jump.

I looked over at him. He'd never done that before! But as I did, I saw Embry tackle him to the ground. "Don't ever touch her like that again, Jake!"

"What the hell, Em?!" Jake exclaimed, now wet from being pushed in the water. "Why can't I grab her ass?"

"We're dating." Embry growled, backing away from his friend. Shock, then surprise settled on Jake's face.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

I let out a deep sigh, "I know you didn't, Jake."

"What's wrong, Emma?" This time it was Embry who asked.

I shook my head again, "It's nothing, really. Just my mom being stubborn."

Quil walked closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "You're mom's a bitch." He was always so blunt at times, "She told me that if I even try to tell you about the stories she wouldn't bring you back here again! Can you believe that?"

I looked down at the colorful pebbles that lay on the ground, "Actually, I can." I pulled away from Quil and started walking off.

"Emma?" I heard Embry say, "Emma! I'll see you guys after while."

I didn't want him or any of them seeing me so vulnerable. The angry tears were streaming down my cheeks like a flowing river that never ended. My mother was keeping things from me and I had no idea why, other than they were 'scary'.

"Will you talk to me, Emma?" Damn him for having such long legs! I shook my head and refused to look up at him. He grabbed my arms, stopping me in my tracks. "If your mom won't tell you, then we will at least fill you in on some of the stories." he promised. "Will you please look at me?"

"Quil just said that if I find out about the stories she'll take me home!" I choked out. "I don't want to go home!"

"We won't tell her that you know." he gently touched my hand and pulled me gently along with him. "Come with me, I've missed you." I could hear the smile on his face, which made me smile.

"Where are you taking me?"

"In the woods."

"Where in the woods?"

"To a special spot."

"That tells me a whole lot." I started wiping the tear from my face, feeling better now that I was in the company of Embry. "What special spot might this be?"

"One where we won't be seen by anybody. We haven't used it in years."

"We? As in you, Jake and Quil?" I don't ever remember going some where in the woods to get away from everybody.

"Yeah, a tree house. It's still pretty stable. We can just sit there and hang out for a while, if you want."

"Yeah," I finally looked up at him. "I'd like that."

We walked and walked, finally making it to this tree house that was way up in a huge tree. We climbed up and just sat in there talking for a while.

"I'm gonna start telling you some of the story." Embry said once we got settled next to each other. "We are descendents of the great Taha Aki. He was the chief of the old Quileute tribe long ago." This got my interest. "We were spirit warriors, well, until his highest guard stole his body and left our chief in the spirit world." He watched me as I listened. "Taha Aki befriended a wolf." I looked up at him in shock, "Yeah, that's what your Papa tells us. Anyway, the guy who took over Taha Aki's body told the others never to go into the spirit world again, that it was too dangerous. I guess something was going on, and one of the tribesmen went into the spirit world and found his Chief. So, Taha Aki asked the wolf if he could share his body and the wolf allowed it. Then, the Chief ran to the village and changed into a man. He looked nothing like what he did before, he was taller, more muscular and it scared the guy who took over Taha Aki's body. Well eventually the people of the village realized that this was actually their real Chief and banished the imposter into the spirit world forever.

"Taha Aki then out lived two wives and found out he could do something called imprinting. He did on his third wife who gave him strong sons who could also change into wolves. And then when she died, so did he." He finished. "Sorry that it isn't as detailed as what your Papa tells it. I wonder if your mom got to him yet."

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Even if she did, I think he might tell me more. He knows I want to know more about us as a tribe. I always have and I think at times he has thrown hints at me, but I could never figure it out."

"Don't worry, when you get older, we can listen to your Papa tell you the whole thing. Even Billy likes to tell us some of the stories. Like when we were younger, he would tell them to us at night, outside so he could try to scare the hell out of us."

"Did it work?" I smiled up at him.

"A little."

"Thanks, Embry. You helped me a lot."

"Don't mention it." He kissed the top of my head and started playing with my hand. "Care to reward me for my efforts?"

I looked up at him and touched his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. "How's that?"

He laid me down on the floor of the tree house laying beside me. "I wouldn't mind being thanked a lot more."

"Guys, you up there?" Damn Quil for hunting us down like that!

Pulling away, Embry just had to speak, "Yeah, come on up."

"You know you didn't have to answer him." I sat up with Embry's help.

"I know, but if I didn't, we might have gone a little too far making out." he smiled. I just rolled my eyes as the door banged open revealing Quil followed by Jake.

"So, did you tell her?" Quil asked.

"Just about Taha Aki." I said.

"Damn. Aunt Grace is gonna be pissed."

"I'm not planning on telling her." I piped up. "Don't ever plan on telling her what I know either."

"Your mom has ways of getting shit out of people, even if they don't want to tell her."

"Yeah, well if she tells me we're going home, I'm telling her I'm moving in with Papa." I refused to put up with my mothers stubbornness.

"Papa would take you in in a heart beat." Quil smiled. "You're his favorite."

"I'm only his favorite, cause I'm the only granddaughter! So shut up." I smiled, slapping him.

"Ouch!" what a pansy.

"I wanna go find Papa." out of nowhere I needed to talk to him more than anything.

"Want us to go?" Embry asked. I don't think he wanted to be apart from me for too long.

"No. I have to do this on my own." I got on my knees an crawled to the doorway, "Where should we meet?"

"How long you gonna be?" Jake wondered.

"Don't know. Maybe an hour? You know how Papa likes to talk." I smiled.

Quil looked at me in a disapproving way, "Grace will be pissed."

I was by the doorway ready to start my decent, "I don't care what my mother thinks. I deserve to know." I climbed down finally jumping a short distance landing on my feet. Thank the spirits I was agile enough not to break anything.

I wasn't far from my Papa's, walking to the back door, I knocked. Not everyone would show respect like I did. I was a bit different and my Papa loved when I would visit. I would kneel on the steps, waiting for him to answer. He was the only man I ever did this for. He told me of customs and that was about all he would reveal to me.

The door creaked open, "My child, what on earth are you doing here?" My Papa, always the one for wanting to see me, yet being totally surprised by it.

"I came to ask you questions, Papa."

"And what kind of questions will I be bombarded with today." I heard the smile in his old voice. "Come in my dear Emma."

I stood and waited for him to walk further into the house. As he did I followed, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"I wish to ask you to inform me of the stories." I asked. "The one starting with the great Spirit Warriors."

"As you know, your mother has advised me to not tell you these stories." He sounded disgusted in my mothers choices. "And, I do not wish to see you leave so soon."

"I promise not to tell that- woman what I know."

"You must respect your mother, child. Even if she won't let you in on half of your ancestry."

"Papa, with all due respect, why does she not want me to know about the Quileute's? Why is it that she is so scared of these stories?"

"I do not think your mother is scared of the stories, but I do believe that she thinks they are real and she wishes to protect you."

I laughed lightly, "Papa, even if they were real, what makes her think she can keep me from this?""Because, child, you are related to the great Taha Aki." now that took me by surprise.

"I am?" Papa nodded. "How do you know, Papa?"

"I am his great-grandson." he replied simply. "If you do not believe me, look it up on your computer. It will tell you some things, while leaving out some of the more important things. You're mother will not object to you looking up your family tree."

"Thank you, Papa." I stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be a stranger to these parts of the woods." Papa hollered as I walked to the back door.

"I plan on coming to visit you soon, Papa."

I walked outside, thinking of what Papa just told me. I will have to find a computer soon and look everything up that I can.

As I walked, I found the boys in the water at First Beach. I took off my shirt and shorts as I ran in to attack the one boy that I had fallen in love with a few years ago.

Embry.

EMBRY'S POV

Jake, Quil and I were wasting time in the ocean while Emma was talking to old Quil. She needed answers, and I know I didn't tell the story the way that he could.

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Jake asked. He wanted to go cliff diving again.

"Soon, I hope." I let out a sigh. Then I felt a heavy weight on my back. I turned my head to see a bright smiling face looking at me. "Speak of the devil, and so the devil shall appear."

She giggled, "I'm not the devil, Embry." I grabbed her ass, pulling her up piggy back style. I wanted to touch more than her ass, I wanted those full, sexy tits to suck on.

Damn me and my perverted mind. Sixteen years old and already wanting to fuck a girl that I just started dating.

Then I moved my hands and started bending over. She held on to me tighter and screamed, "No you don't, Embry Call!" and I did what she knew I was going to do. I flipped her over me as she splashed into the water.

"That was great, Embry!" Jake belted out laughing. Quil was laughing too, then we all started laughing even harder when she came up.

"I'll get you back for this, Embry." And I really believed her, up until she pulled herself closer to me and kissed me.

"Think you guys can, like, not do that around me, please?" Quil acted like he was gagging.

"Yeah, we'll go for a walk." I said grabbing Emma's ass under the water. "I'm not really into cliff diving today."

Emma and I walked out of the ocean and walked into the woods. Nothing happened, just a lot of kissing and touching, but not any place exciting. I would get too wound up if I did touch her any where and I planned on waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAD A SAFE AND AWESOME EASTER HOLIDAY! **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BESTIE, SUPERDANI FOR BEING MY BETA AND TELLING ME THIS WAS PERFECT! THANKS SIS YOU'RE AWESOME**

**CHAPTER 5**

**EXPERIMENTING, MAYBE**

Old Quil's POV

There is no one in this world like my granddaughter. So loving, yet, what I've heard, adventurous. As my only granddaughter she held a special place in my heart.

And the way she greeted this old man. She was the only one, living in the village or not who would kneel before me in greeting. I think that is why I cared for her more than the rest of my grandchildren. She was never spoiled and loved to come visit this old run down reservation every summer.

She had told me that when she gets old enough, she wants to come and take care of me when I get old and fragile. Of course she was having fun with me. In her own special way, she tried to make me feel young again. And watching her with my grandson/ her cousin, Quil, along with Embry and Jacob wore me out more than she would ever know.

My daughter, Grace had told me even before her children were born, that she wanted them to know absolutely nothing of our heritage. Why? When she was but a child, I had told her and her sister and brothers about Taha Aki. I had gotten to the story of the blood drinkers and the third wife, and it gave her nightmares for well over a month.

She had been reassured many times that these were just stories and she had nothing to worry about. But, this stubborn child never listened, she never went outside after dark and kept an eye in the woods for our ancestors, I guess, in wolf form. When I heard about her thinking like this, I had to laugh. But, I guess that my daughter never out grew her fears of vampires and werewolves and that's why she never let these stories be told to Craig or my dear Emma.

This summer, Emma wanted more than anything to know of her heritage, or part of it anyway. I have always tried to help her in some small way or another. Trying to put subtle hints in her head about part of our past.

I think this after noon some one had told her about our stories, or part of them anyway. She had asked me about Taha Aki, and I had told her how he was related to us.

I would help my granddaughter in any way I could, but I would hope that those boys would tell her everything. Hopefully, Grace didn't get to my name sake before he told her some of the stories.

Then there is my grandson Craig. I shouldn't feel the shame I have for him. He is a good boy, but he doesn't care about anything but himself. I guess he got that from his mother. I hope that some day he will realize that he is not just a white man visiting a Native American village, but that this very place is something very special to him. That he is a part of this tribe and that will never leave him, it is burnt into his very soul.

Embry's POV

The weeks went by as Emma and I became closer. Not in a sexual way-yet.

God, did I want to! The closest we'd come to actually having sex was throwing each other in the water- eventually getting close, but only kissing.

One night, when we decided to go for a walk, we started the touchy feely stuff.

I stopped walking, pulling her close to me and grabbed her well formed ass. She gasped in a way that made me feel that she liked being groped, so I grew a pair of balls, and slowly moved my hands up to her full, round tits.

She pulled away! Didn't she want me to touch her? I know I looked shocked, and was ready to apologize, when she pulled her shirt over her head, allowing me to gaze at her in only a very sexy blue lace bra. A bra, keeping me from only a small part of her that I wanted to touch on her lightly bronzed skin.

She closed the distance, touching my face and kissing me. My hands were still at my side.

Seductively, she whispered, "Take it off."

My hands had a mind of their own and unclasped her bra without a second thought. I reached around to her front, without thinking, and cupped her silky, soft tits. Now, it was my turn to pull away. Kneeling down, I kneaded one and sucked on the other, her hands in my hair, pulling me closer.

My pants were getting tighter as I sucked her tits like a newborn baby.

What I didn't realize, is that she took her pants off, grabbed the hand that was touching her waist and rubbed it against her panties.

She was very wet, even through the cotton that held my treasure captive, holding her desire for me.

"Emma." I groaned, my lips nipping at her sensitive nub.

She moved my hand, and with her other she pushed her panties to the side, then grazed my hand against her soft mound, allowing me to feel her wetness and desire without any barriers.

My finger slipped through her precious fold, finding a very sensitive spot that made her shake. I kept rubbing her, feeling her get wetter and wetter at each pass I made.

"Embry." Shit! She wanted me bad. And I damn well know I was ready to go farther into this relationship with her. "I really want you to…"

I pulled myself up, kissing her lips. I still massaged her tender spot, but took my now free hand and grabbed hers. I know she didn't expect me to do this, but I unbuttoned my pants, and placed her hand on my hardness, moving her hand up and down slowly.

"I want you too, Emma." It still felt like it was too soon, but I was getting tired of being teased, having to watch her in those damned bikinis she brought with her.

We picked up her clothes and walked into the trees, where we found a secluded spot for us to have our first and hopefully not last sexual encounter.

Emma's POV

Embry and I walked deep into the trees when he stopped me. No words were exchanged, just a tender kiss as he rubbed himself up against my now naked body.

I pushed his pants down, revealing his boxers and rubbed his hard cock. Embry's hands were all over my boobs, he never stopped rubbing them. After a few minutes of making out, he pulled away from me, wanting me to lay on the ground. As I did, his boxers were off in record time showing me how big he was.

He kneeled down by my legs, spreading them gently apart and leaned into me, kissing my breasts, working his way up to my lips. Then I felt it. Well, not it, I felt the tip of his cock down at my untainted opening. We were going to have sex together, and I wanted him more than anything in this world.

He started pushing himself gently inside me and I gasped, panting at the pain. He pulled out, his lips never leaving mine and pushed in again. I pulled away from him and the pain that was going through my entire body. Embry just looked at me for a second, grabbed me under my shoulders, and started pushing his manhood inside me again. I couldn't move, he had me trapped, but I trusted him completely.

I kept quiet, only grunting every time he pushed himself in me. I could feel his hardness entering me slowly with each of this thrusts, though it was painful, I never stopped him. Then he stopped, he broke through my barrier, claiming me as his own as he placed soft kisses on my neck, moving to my lips. Embry slowly pulled out of me and I gasped. His eyes were soft and gentle, loving even as he pushed his man meat inside me again ever so gently.

We were finally making love. Yes, I said making love. He wasn't this kind of guy who wanted to ram my head through a tree like most men I've heard like to do, he was so sweet and loving to me, like I was his everything.

"I've wanted to make love to you since forever, Emma."

"You're so big, Embry." I moaned, "You feel so-so good."

"You're fucking tight, baby."

That was the only words exchanged, until I became wetter, when we both cried out 'fuck and yes' with respectable exclamation points after each word.

After a while, he started becoming more forceful. Pulling himself up and grabbing me under my knees. Thrusting harder and harder each time, his eyes closed in concentration, I knew his time was about to end. What I didn't expect, was for him to explode inside me!

I wasn't sure what the duration was between periods when I could get pregnant and I knew I was close to starting. Neither one of us thought about protection, it was one of those spur of the moment things. Does anyone ever really plan when they'll have their first experience? Maybe, but we just played it by ear.

"Shit!" Embry was shocked at what he had just done. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! I just fucking blew my wad in you and didn't even think."

"We'll find out in a few days, Embry. I'm supposed to start soon anyway." I was panicking inside and trying not to let it show on the outside. "We just have to wait."

"Yeah, wait. And, what if you don't start? What the hell are we gonna do then?"

"I'll look it up on the internet tomorrow. We can go to the center. They have computers there, don't they?"

"Yeah. We can look it up tomorrow." He calmed down a little. "So, how was it?"

I smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too. I think I just showed you that." he laughed, but not in a happy way.

"Embry, you're panicking over nothing." I caressed his cheek, trying to reassure him that I wouldn't get pregnant.

"I hate to say this, but I need to get you back to Maggie's or she'll skin me alive."

We got dressed and walked back to Aunt Maggie's. He kissed me softly as we reached the steps to the house and said our goodnight's silently.

I fell asleep easily, knowing that I loved Embry very much and would never want to let go of him.

Embry's POV

Way to go Embry! Cum inside the girl the first time you have sex with her!

I hated myself for doing that. I wasn't thinking, how great is that for me not to think and do what I did and then worry about her being pregnant!? I suck at being a boyfriend. Then, to top it all off, I bring her home after being dramatic about getting her knocked up. Next time, if there is a next time, I'm getting some rubbers. Tomorrow, yeah, that's it. I'll buy some rubbers tomorrow after we go to the center and look things up.

I don't know how I'm gonna be a dad at sixteen. But, I probably shouldn't get ahead of myself. She said she'd start soon, so maybe, just maybe she's not. Lets hope so. We're too young to start having kids.

I do love her, I always have, I think. And I screw everything up.

Hurry up week and get over with so I know either way. Pregnant or not, I was going to be a man about it and take care of her and our baby.

We went and checked things up on the internet. We timed it right! Thank the spirits for being on my side this time! And I didn't have to go to the store. Emma brought a box with her, telling me she got it out of Craig's suit case and that there was a ton of them in there.

Was that a hint? Well, the package did have fifteen in there. Plus, if we ran out, she said she would willingly steal more from Craig.

I think we were both relieved days later when she told me she started, even though we knew that we weren't going to have a kid anytime soon. I didn't mind practicing with her for future reference.

That week went by so slow, I wanted her to hurry up and get it over, because every time she bent over with her ass in my direction or she leaned over, exposing cleavage, she had me rock hard.

Then there was the time were we went to the beach…Oh-gawd- her in that damn bikini! I just wanted to rip those bottoms off and say fuck it to her constant teasing. She did know though, she was teasing me in the water, kissing and touching me with her hands when I ground up against her and she froze. She got the hint, but during the next few days, she kept teasing me.

She was really going to get it when she was done with her woman problem. And that is exactly what I did. The second she ground herself against me, we decided to tell everybody we were going for a walk, ending up in the tree house.

The second she was in there, her shirt was off. No bra, how sweet! And she had me wanting her even more. My pants were off after seeing her tits, and after feeling and sucking on them, I took her pants off a little too forcefully, but the smile on her face was telling me that she liked that.

Emma laid down and waited for me. I just stared at her body before leaning in and taking her again as my own. She was the best girlfriend a guy could ask for.

We weren't just about sex now, we still hung out with Jake and Quil, just not as much. Those two knew I wanted to spend as much time with Emma as I could before she had to go back home and start the school year.

And this year time was going by faster than what I wanted it to.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. IT ONLY TOOK ME A DAY OR TWO TO FINISH AREN'T YOU ALL PROUD OF ME LOL**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. EVEN IF IT SAYS 'GOOD CHAPTER' I'LL BE HAPPY I KNOW IT'S BEING RED :) LOTS OF LOVE CME :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YES! LOL YET ANOTHER STORY UPDATED DAMN I'M GOOD! OK ENOUGH OF MY ARROGANCE LETS GET TO READING! LOL**

**CME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

**SAYING GOODBYE SUCKS**

Emma's POV

This was the first summer that went by too fast for my taste. I think it's because Embry and I were dating now. That, and the fact that we were now sexually active, very horny teenagers.

The night before I had to leave, Embry and I told my mom that all of us; Jake, Quil, Embry and me, were going camping. Sleeping under the stars. Quil and I grabbed a couple of sleeping bags and his tent. We all were meeting in a clearing about a half mile from the village.

Jake and Embry had shown up together, Embry carrying another tent. I knew he wanted to spend the night holding each other one last time.

Embry and I worked on putting up his tent as Jake and Quil put up the other. When we were done there, we went searching for fallen twigs or small branches to start a small fire and tell scary stories to.

I laughed at the story that Quil told. Something about blood drinkers and a woman killing herself to protect her family. And, there were wolves involved, as Quil put it, werewolves. I probably wouldn't have laughed if I wasn't so tired. And, Embry noticed.

"Come on, Emma. Let me get you into the tent." Embry smiled at me, pulling me up to my feet and walking to our tent.

After climbing in, I took off my shirt and pants, then climbed into the sleeping bags that were zipped together and climbed in. I took off my bra and threw it.

Then I felt Embry. "You sure are quick." he started rubbing my body up and down.

I moved closer to him. "I don't want to go home."

"I don't want you to either." he started kissing every part of my body that he could reach. "How am I gonna make it until December, not being able to touch you?"

Some how my panties were off and he was on top of me, "I don't want to sleep tonight. I want you all night long."

"I'll try my best." We both groaned as he pushed his hard member deep into my wanting wetness. "I want to make love to you till the sun rises."

He was being passionate with me, getting me wetter and wetter with each of his thrusts.

"Embry, harder." I moaned. I was trying to be quiet, knowing Jake and Quil weren't too far away in the other tent.

He started to fuck me, "Emma… fuck, yeah. Damn you're so fucking wet." he was panting as he thrust himself in me harder and faster. "I won't be able to fuck you all night like this."

"Just give it to me." I begged. I started thrusting myself up with each of his thrusts, making this last time so much more enjoyable.

"Oh fuck, baby. I wanna shoot my cum so bad."

I can't explain how good he felt. I hoped that he loved me as much as I loved him. I know that this was lustful sex, and I wanted it anyway. I always knew by the look in his eyes that he cared a lot for me and he had shown me all summer long how much he cared for me when we would go somewhere and make love. His gentle touch, slow movement and the hours of euphoric passion we would spend together.

This was the first time all summer that I begged for him to fuck me, and I sure as hell was enjoying it.

"Embry…" I moaned with each of his thrusts, "just fu-fuck me. Your hard cock feels so- OH god YES!"

"You enjoy me fucking your tight pussy." I knew that wasn't a question. That was silently answered when I felt warm fluid seeping down. "You have my cock all fucking wet." He was holding me under my shoulders as he pumped me hard. And I was grabbing his ass begging for him to give me more.

His lips met mine when his thrusts started to become automatic jerks. He was coming in me. I know, I know, you think he wasn't wearing protection. Well, he was. We always make sure we had rubbers, just in case we, well he became aroused. I guess I did that kind of thing to him. Maybe it was all the teasing and rubbing myself against him that got his cock rock hard.

"I love you, Embry." I whispered as we kissed gently after his explosion.

"I love you too, Emma." Minutes passed and he pulled out of me, "Get a little bit of sleep, babe. We can wake each other up in a couple of hours for more."

We held on to each other, falling into a peaceful slumber.

The night wasn't without more of our bodies connecting. A few hours of sleep here and there after more passion, different positions and wet spots all over the sleeping bags.

Embry's POV

I never wanted this night to end. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep knowing that my Emma was leaving in a few short hours. And, with her sleeping right next to me, and knowing that made me so hard that after maybe a half hour of listening to her deep breathing, telling me that she was asleep. I had to climb on top of her, penetrating her as I woke her by pumping with my constantly hard cock. She blew me away, soaking every part of the sleeping bag.

At sixteen, I knew I wanted her all the time, but marriage was the farthest thing from my mind. Not until we graduate will I ask her to be mine for the rest of our lives. That is, if she'll take me. I wasn't sure how much she loved me, even though she would tell me all the time. I knew I loved her more than anything. And that's something coming from a guy. I wasn't in this relationship just for a good fuck. Never. I could never do that to any girl. But the only girl that I saw was Emma. I don't think there will ever be another girl in my life but her.

She felt unbelievable making love to. How I turned her on, I will never know. All I do know, is that every time she was close to me and moved or touched me, any part of me, she had me so hard that I wanted to take her clothes off and make love to her in front of everybody.

Finally as I started making love to her while she was sleeping, I heard her moans. "Embry… MMM, give me more you horny little boy."

I kissed her lips and I pumped her sweet wetness. "You're a horny little bitch that loves to have my hard cock ramming you hard."

"Yes, that's what I want. Give it to me."

"God, I love you, Emma." I groaned as I pumped her harder and harder. "You're gonna have to get up so you can go home when we're done."

"Then don't stop, Embry. Fuck me till I can't take it anymore." Her lust was so apparent and I didn't want to stop. But, like all good things, this too had to come to an end.

"I'll make it up to you when you come back for Christmas." I groaned as I kept pumping my cock in her as I came hard. "I love you so much, baby."

"And I love you, Embry. Forever."

Eventually we got up and dressed and I walked her back to the house where the family was waiting to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered into the top of her hair as we both held on to each other for dear life.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Embry." Tears were falling freely down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry. I want to remember you with a smile on your face."

"I'm trying not to. I can't help it though." I pushed her away from me, kissing her with more passion than I had given her all summer. Tongues fighting for dominancy, showing the other how desperately we would miss each other.

"We'll spend the entire two weeks together during Christmas break, okay?" She nodded as I wiped her tears away. "I wish I were going with you, baby."

"Or I would be staying here." she chuckled.

"Come _on_, Emma!" Leave it to Craig to ruin our goodbye.

"Lets go." I whispered into her full, beautiful lips.

I took her hand as we walked slowly to the car that would take my sweet Emma far away from me for the next few months.

"Can I call you when I get home?" Did she really need to ask? As we walked closer to the car, I stopped her, kissing her just as I had done moments ago.

"I'll be waiting for it and I'll be counting down the seconds until I hear your beautiful voice."

Emma's POV

I really didn't want to leave, but what was I to do? I couldn't do anything! I was sixteen years old and in love with a sixteen year old boy who lived four hours away from me.

When we finally made it home to the wonderful town of Skamokawa, I ran into the house, straight to the phone. I had forgotten that I didn't know Embry's number, and had to call Aunt Maggie for it.

"Hello." My dear, sweet, pain in my ass cousin answered.

"Hey dip shit." I was smiling.

"Miss me already?" What a joker.

"Oh, yes! I miss you terribly, Quil. You know how I just lust over your sexy body." My smile was genuine. I did love him.

"What do you want with me then?" Cutting straight to the point.

"I would think you would know, my dear cousin. I don't have Embry's number and I know you have it memorized."

"Is that all I'm good for?" You just gotta love Quil.

"Pretty much."

"I expect a kick ass Christmas present from you when you come in December."

"I always give you exceptionally nice gifts." I started giggling.

"Oh, yeah." Mr. Sarcastic. That would be my cousin. "Like last Christmas, when you gave me a blank CD."

"It did have music on it. I checked it after burning it for you." I argued. "It's not my fault that you put it down and then took a magnet to it!"

"Okay, what ever you say, Emma. You ready for his number?"

"Yeah." I told him sarcastically. He gave me Embry's number and we said goodbye.

I don't really know why, but I was shaking as I pushed the buttons on the phone. One ring, two rings, three…

"Hello!" He sounded out of breathe.

"Well hello to you too." I know he couldn't see my face, but I had the biggest grin for him.

"You sound happy."

"Now that I'm talking to you."

"I'm glad you got to call. You guys made it home earlier than I thought."

"I ran into the house as fast as I could so nobody could tie up the line before I called you."

He sniggered, "Lucky me."

"Very lucky you." I let out a deep sigh, " I really miss you."

"I miss you too. It isn't the same here without you."

"I'm sorry, Embry. But, look at the bright side, you start school tomorrow!" I started laughing.

"And who's gonna be laughing when he gets out of school before you!?" He started laughing.

"Oh, fine you win." I paused thinking, but only coming up with missing him. "These next four months are really gonna suck without you."

"I know." Embry sighed. "I've got the calendar all ready marked." Meaning the day we would be getting out of school and heading straight up to La Push. "Get some sleep. I'll try and call you tomorrow if I'm not loaded down with homework."

"Okay." I sighed not wanting to let go of him yet. "Sweet dreams, baby.""Sweet dreams."

After hanging up I went to get my things from the car. I knew they would be left there, my family only brings in what they want and I get stuck with the rest. Okay, my stuff.

I unpacked my stuff, putting everything in its rightful place. When it was time for me to go to bed, all I did was toss and turn wishing Embry were beside me. Needing his touch in every possible location.

The week went by slow as I waited for school to start. The day that I went back I hung out with my friends and we caught up on our summer. I told them about La Push again, and the adventures we went on. I even told them about my new boyfriend. And, I told them that we kissed, and wishing I went to school yet again with my cousin.

I said that every year' not wanting to come home. I loved La Push. I wanted it to be my home for the rest of my life.

After school, I walked home and went inside, throwing my books on the table to go in search of food. I grabbed what I could find and sat down to do my homework. Trying to concentrate was not the easiest task lately. Every time I tried to do my Algebra or History, La Push came to mind. Okay, one person in La Push. And I'm sure we all know who that is.

As soon as the phone rang I jumped and ran. I knew it had to be him!

"Hello?" I greeted into the phone.

"Is Emma there?" it _was_ Embry!

"Well, sort of." I teased, "She is and she isn't. Her body is here, but her mind is about four hours away from here."

I heard laughter at the other end, "I've been the same way." he said after calming himself. "How was your first day back?"

"I don't really know. My mind was too occupied thinking about you." I was being sarcastic, but yet telling the truth.

"Mine was the same, except I was getting harassed by Quil and Jake when they caught me staring off into space."

"Did you punch them?" I asked interested. "I hope you at least punched Quil twice. Once for me too." I laughed.

"They're sore, I can tell you that much." He sniggered.

"And what about you, are you sore?"

"A little. I'm fine though."

"Just fine?" I asked wondering why he didn't sound happy.

"Kinda wish that you were here to hang out with."

"Me too." I was slowly spiraling down, becoming depressed and missing my other family. "I should have run away before we left."

"As much as I would have liked that… Emma…I really, truly love you."

"And I love you too, Embry." I whispered smiling. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework."

"Same here. And getting supper since no one is home."

"Nobody's home? Hmm, we could have done our homework together."

I laughed, "I don't think what you're thinking is considered homework."

"You know me so well. I would be thinking we would need a lot of breaks."

"Always horny." I smiled.

"I'm not alone, I assume."

"No, not when I think of you."

"So, you want to do homework together?" I asked trying to get his mind off of sex. "What do you have to do?"

"Algebra and Biology. What do you got?"

"Algebra and History." I replied.

"Yuck." Embry said disgusted.

"I know." I told him. "Why does school have to be so difficult?"

"I think parents re more difficult." Embry laughed. Then there was a pause.

"Embry, is there something wrong? You're awful quiet."

"Quil and Jake are walking up to the house. I should probably go."

"Okay." I was quiet now. "Don't need them being all stupid. Not that Quil isn't anyway." I giggled.

Then I heard talking in the background. "Hey Em, who's that?"

"Is that Quil? Punch him for me." I told Embry.

"It's Em you jerks. What do you guys want?"

"Aww, Em talkin to Em after her fist day back at school." Quil was acting mushier than before.

"We can call them Em and Em! Just like the candy." Jake and his way of thinking. It sometimes scared me.

"Can I talk to my cousin, please?" I growled into the phone.

"Yeah, just a sec." Embry told me. I heard the phone being jostled around.

"Hello?" Quil. I had a mental image of smacking him hard.

"Alright, jerk!" I screamed. "Why can't we talk on the phone without you being a total ass!?"

"Watch the profanity, young lady." Quil ordered like an older brother. "Where have you heard such filth?"

"Let me think… Could I have heard and learned it from- _YOU?!_

"I do not talk like that. Mom would beat my fuckin ass if I said such filth." Quil chuckled.

"Smart ass." I said, "Stop giving Embry such a hard time!" I yelled again, "Or you'll get a beating from me when I see you next."

"In December. Mom and dad were talking about it last night."

"Eve's drop much?"

"No! Just random conversation. They mentioned you and Craig and it got my attention."

"I already know we were coming up anyway. Now, let me talk to Embry."

"Well fine, I love you too." Quil laughed.

"Hey girl!" figures, they keep me from the most important person in my life at the present time, "Fantasizing about me all day I hear."

This guy could always make me laugh, "Sure, sure." I told him. He seriously over used those words way too much.

"Thought so." he sniggered. "Can't help being so damn good looking."

"You're lucking I'm not there to burst your bubble, Jake. Now, can I please talk to Embry?"

I heard the phone being passed around again. Finally, Embry's voice was heard in my ear.

"Sorry they had to irritate you too."

"You know I'm used to it." I said. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, same time sound good?" Embry asked.

"Okay. As long as _they_ aren't there when I call."

"I'll lock the doors." He laughed.

"Love you." I told him

"Love you too." Embry said, followed by aww's in the background.

"Punch them for me too." I said.

"Oh I will. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

The minute I did, I felt so lonely. I wanted to be up there so bad. I wanted to run away, back to La Push.

The days drug by slowly, and the months were pure torture. It got worse in November when Embry stopped calling me all together. I tried to call him, but never got and answer. So, I decided it was time to call my dear, sweet, pain in the ass cousin, Quil. He would give me answers.

**I WISH TO SEND THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS THAT LIVE IN BRAZIL MY THOUGHTS AND PRAYERS THAT YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES ARE SAFE FROM THE DEVISTATING RAIN THAT HAS TAKEN SO MANY LIVES. IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU GUYS REVIEW I THINK I'D BE LOST LOL LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG you guys I am soooooo sorry for my delay in this chapter! going back to school sucks but i need to do something to better my life. ANY WHO... I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter. I hope you dont get too angry with me on some parts. **

**ENJOY :)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**NOT SPILLING A SECRET SUCKS**

Emma's POV

I started dialing the number, hoping and praying to the spirits above that someone-anyone would be home.

"Hello." Quil finally answered on like the eighth ring.

"About damn time!""Hey, my short cousin. What's up?"

"I haven't heard from Embry all month. Mom won't let me go up there for the weekend to see if he's ok or not."

There was a short silence. "Emma, I don't know what's going on." He sounded troubled and that definitely was not my cousin. "He was out sick for a week."

"Quil, is Embry alright?"

"Yeah, but something has him scared. And you of all people should know that that is _not_ Em."

"He's never scared." I said worried. "What do you think it is? He's not dying is he?"

"No, he's not dying, Emma." Quil was being sarcastic. "He grew taller since you left, and… and he's got massive muscles, and you know Em was never as built as me."

"Oh shut up, Quil." I ordered. "What do you mean he's all tall and muscular?

"He said he's worried and scared. He won't tell us…"

"Us as in who?"

"Me an Jake." I hear the worry in his voice, "He said we'd find out eventually."

"Can you tell him to call me please?" I sniffled. "I'm going crazy down here and if he doesn't call I'm getting on a bus and going up there tonight."

"I'll pass it on."

"Thanks.""No problem." there was a pause, "Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself." He said. "I'll see ya in a couple of weeks."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything." I told him. "Love ya, Quil."

"Gross!" Typical reaction from my sweet lovable cousin. "Love ya too, Em. And not in that disgusting way either."

"Ha ha smart ass. Bye." I hung up and started thinking.

So, there wasn't anything wrong with Embry, jus that he wouldn't call or answer my alls. Maybe he found another girl to go out with. How could he? We promised each other to be together for ever.

I decide to go to my room, away from my parents and completely broke down. My mind was going a million miles a minute, thinking about nothing but Embry dumping me without so much as an, 'I'm sorry.'

I started packing a bag, ready to sneak out later tonight. I knew Quil would pass word to Embry, but I had that gut feeling he wouldn't call. My guy has never let me down before.

Until now.

The phone rang and I didn't have the cordless in my room, but I did hear mom answer. Not a minute passed and my name was called, followed by; "It's Embry!"

I ran out of my room as fast as I could to get the phone.

"Embry?" I questioned.

"Hey, Emma." It didn't sound like him, worn and tired. "I'm really sorry I haven't called.

"What's going on?" I asked after closing the door to my room. "You wouldn't have called if you didn't see Quil."

"I don't mean to piss you off, Emma. But, I can't tell you, okay?" He told me, making me feel like he was angry with me.

I started getting angrier myself, "No! It isn't okay! Embry, I want to know what's going on!"

"I just told you, I can't."

"Then I'm coming up there whether you like it or not!" I growled into the phone.

"No!" Embry never sounded so controlling like he just did. Always loving and caring. "It's not safe here. I-I don't want you hurt."

"I _am_ hurt you fool." I started to break down.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered.

"You-you found somebody else, didn't you?" I choked out.

"Emma, no that's not it." I heard him let out a deep breath. "I love _you_, Em. I can't tell you anything. Not yet anyway."

"Will I when I come up there in a few weeks?"

"I hope so, but…I… might be…working." Embry's voice was strained.

"Working? What is it that you're doing?"

"Emma, ,please don't ask. I'll try to tell you more if I see you when you're here."

"But, Embry."

"Emma, I can't. It'll be better if I tell you in person." He said. "Look, I gotta go. I'll try and call you after school tomorrow."

"Okay." I sobbed.

"Emma, don't cry, please." He begged.

"I can't help but feel like you won't." I felt a lot of mental pain. "And I feel like I won't see you ever again."

"Don't think like that, babe. It might be late if I do call, but I'm gonna try like hell to call you."

"If you don't, I'm coming up there." I sobbed.

"No, babe. I told you, it's not safe up here."

"Fine, what ever you say."

"Tomorrow then?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, okay."

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too." I sniffled out, then he hung up on me.

The days went by slowly. Embry did call me the next day, but stopped again after that. The family had Christmas holidays off so we packed up and drove to La Push. The first thing I noticed was Quil, after he came home late the night we arrived.

"Avoiding your favorite cousin I take it." I said quietly as he walked into his room."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Thought id wait up for my favoirte cousin."

"Get out of here, Emma. I need my sleep."

"Where's Embry? I looked for him all day."

"Drop it, Emma." Quil was getting pissed. "Come on! I need to get some sleep."

"Then sleep. I was told I'm bunking with you. Your mom said you wouldn't mind."

Well I do mind."

"Sucks to be you then."

"Shut up and go to sleep." Quil said as id seen him climb into his bed.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here now?"

"What?"

"After you walked in. It smells like wet dog." I said getting on my knees. I looked out his window, "Are there wolves out there?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"I will if you promise to take me to see Embry tomorrow."

"It already is tomorrow." Quil told me. Then there was a howling close to the window.

"Are they always this close to the house?"

"Emma, go to sleep, will ya?" I got shit to do when I get up."

"Fine, I'll shut up." I said as I got into my make shift bed.

Embry's POV

After Emma left to go to school, it hurt me in a lot of ways. It was almost like part of me went with her. I could have sworn she was my soul mate.

October came and my body started aching so bad, that I had my mom call the school. I was in to much pain that day, and remembered very little. I do know that I was burning up, and being in La Push, Washington, one the wettest places in America, the cool breeze was inviting..

For the first time in my life, I felt nothing but anger course through every inch of my body. I couldn't understand things though. When I was pissed, I heard voices in my head and my body shook. What in the hell was happening to me?

Then I remembered seeing the elders and some kids my age in my dreams.

"Yep he's starting the transition." One of them said.

"I think he'll phase soon." Another said.

"At least the three of us will be there to help him out." This was a younger guys voice.

"It's coming soon."

"Think we should get him outside?"

"Paul, Jared, help him out the door. It's coming any time soon with all that shaking."

"Look at his eyes. Man, that is so awesome!"

"All of your eyes changed like that."

I felt arms around me carrying me outside, then laying me in the cool grass and it felt so good until I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Go phase boys. He's ready."

Then I heard a popping and crunching in my bones. I heard screaming too. Was that me? Seconds later, I was alert. My senses sharp. I could hear animals running around and the insects below scurrying around. I took in a deep breath and took in the scent of the sea water.

Then something else hit my nostrils… wet dog.

_Embry?_

_Did I just hear that in my head?_ I thought as I looked around for the voice.

_Yeah dude look down._ Somebody said.

I did what I was told and looked down. _What the fuck! _I thought.

_Calm down Em. We're coming out. There are three of us and don't freak out, okay?_

It was kind of freaky, cause I never felt myself with some of these emotions I was feeling. A sadness, but anxiety that another had joined the ranks.

_Em, it's Sam, Paul and Jared. There's nothing wrong, but there's one thing you need to know. The Legends that are true._

_What? _I still couldn't believe it.

_Let us show you what you look like. _That's when I got images in my head of a white wolf with grey streaks.

_That's you, dude._

_Come on guys, lets go patrol. I'll show ya the ropes, then I'll talk you down bro. _That must have been Sam.

The four of us ran around for what felt like a short time. I didn't even know what time it was when I changed back into my human form.

While running around as a wolf, Sam, Paul and Jared told me why we all phased. That we don't age and we won't die either. And then this thing called imprinting. Sam had done it, but I don't think I did. Hell, living forever sounded kind of cool.

Months went by, I only talked to Emma twice since I phased. I never felt any kind of pull toward anyone until I heard her voice on the phone. That was a weird feeling. I did love her before I phased and she was still the most loving girl I had ever met.

I had to get her out of my head though. I didn't want her hurt by vampires here in the area. And she didn't need to know about the legends.

Quil finally phased, and Jake a month before, which was cool. But, it was right before Christmas break and he said Emma and her family were coming. I knew I had to stay away. I didn't know what id do if I saw her. I wished she would have never come up here.

The night that they came to La Push, I was patrolling with Quil. He was worried that Emma would say something to piss him off and he'd hurt her.

I walked back with him, both of us in our wolf forms. After Quil went inside, I walked past his room, smelling this intoxicating smell. That had to be Emma.

I walked closer to the edge of the woods, hearing the two of them talking. Emma's voice sounded so hurt. Like when she always cried.

Then I saw somebody looking out the window. It was Emma and she saw me. I wanted to get a clear view of her, but it was dark outside and even darker in the room. All I could see was the outline of her face.

_Embry… _Sam said in my head. _Get patrolling or you'll have a double on Christmas and New Years._

_I'm goin. _I said after a few seconds.

She was on my mind the entire night. Should I go and see her, or just stay away?

I got home at three in the morning, falling asleep with Emma still on my mind.

**Ok so i hope you all liked this chapter and i need to point out the part where Embry sees Emma in the window. I didnt want Embry to imprint on Emma right then. THAT is for the next chapter! :) if you wish you can review i know im sucking at replying at them lately but i read them all and i love every one of you :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**CHRISTMAS BREAKS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!**

Emma's POV

I tossed and turned all night. Partially because Quil wouldn't stop groaning in his sleep. One time during the night I threw a pillow at him and it didn't do anything!

I finally decided to get up and I walked into the kitchen where my aunt was sitting at the table. We caught up on what had gone on since the summer.

I told her I wanted to see if I could find Embry today, but I wasn't sure if he had another girl to hang out with or not. My Aunt told me that I should find him and talk. She also told me he didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't want to go two weeks with knowing he was so close and not see him at all.

Finally, Quil got up. "Morning." I said glancing up at him.

"Hey, Emma." He replied stretching. He grew, and had more muscles! "Mom, I gotta pa… work in a little bit."

"Alright hun." My Aunt said. "I thought maybe you could take Emma to see Embry."

There was silence and as I looked at Quil, he was frozen to his spot. "Can't, he's working later."

Something weird was going on. I could always tell when Quil wasn't telling me something.

"That's fine." I started, then stood up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

I started for the door and had my hand on the door knob when Quil spoke. "Be careful out there Em. It isn't safe here anymore."

I turned to look at him. Well, not just look, more like scowl at him. "I'll be fine." I said giving him the same attitude he gave me last night.

I walked out the door and headed toward the trees. As I walked, I didn't feel alone. It felt like invisible eyes were watching me. The birds were chirping, the ones who would stay for the winter anyway. But, it wasn't there eyes I felt boring into the back of my head.

As I walked further into the woods, I started hearing what I thought were wolves. I wondered if I could find one of them.

"Where are you?" I said to myself as I kept walking. "I just want to see one of you." I walked a little further into the forest and I could have swore something huge ran right in front of me. Some sort of brown animal. I don't think it was a bear. Bears _do not_ run that fast. Besides, they hibernate. "Where did you go?" I was trying to be quiet, but twigs kept snapping every time I took a step.

Just then, Quil jumped out in front of me. "What the hell are you doing out in the woods this far?"

I gave him my nastiest look saying, "Walking. What else do you think I'd be doing?"

"Then turn around and head back. I told you it isn't safe in here!"

"What's gonna hurt me, a wolf?"

"A bl…yeah they might." Quil corrected himself for the second time today.

I looked him up and down. All he had on were a pair of shorts. "Aren't you a little cold, Quil? I mean seriously, you're only wearing shorts."

I could have swore I heard him growl, "Go home!" Yep! He growled.

"What the hell is up with you?" I asked walking up to him. I felt heat. What the hell was going on? "You're warm."

"That's why I'm in shorts."

"It's December idiot."

"Go back to the house."

"Why are you so warm?"

"No back to _my_ house Emma."

"Not until you answer my question."

"Damn it, Emma. I need to go to work, and if you don't stay out of these woods, you might get hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Why all of a sudden are you being such a jerk?"

"Emma, just please listen to me. don't mean to be like that, I just want to keep you safe."

"Fine, I'm going." I told him, turned and started walking back.

I wasn't really watching where I was going and tripped over something, then blacked out.

EMBRY'S POV

I was out patrolling earlier than what I thought I'd be. Sam called asking if I could patrol. So, here I am, out patrolling with Quil and Jake. I heard noises, like some on was walking around into the woods. I went to investigate and came across a girl. Okay, not just any girl. It was Emma.

I ran around so I could catch a glimpse of her face. As I did, the second our eyes met, I froze. For a second, I felt nothingness and the next I felt my heard jerk and my body lurch as my heart strings pulled toward Emma.

What was going on, was I doing what Sam and Jared did? Did I just imprint on Emma?

_Emma's out here?_ Quil growled.

_Uh, yeah. _I said after a minute or two.

_Show her to me. I haven't seen here in forever._

I sent them both mental images of Emma, _and_ what just happened to me when I saw her.

_I'm gonna send her back._ Quil told us. _I'll phase back till I get rid of her._

_Sure, sure. _Jake told him.

I watched Quil phase back and watched the altercation between the two. I wanted to phase back and talk to her, telling her how sorry I was for not calling her. But, I didn't. I saw her leave and I followed her. I'd seen her trip on something and waited for her to get up and start walking. She didn't, so I ran to her. I phased back threw my pants on and turned her over. She was so beautiful, but I knew I had to take her back to Quil's.

I picked her up, carrying her to the house. "Embry?" Maggie said. "What's wrong, what happened?"

"She tripped, Maggie. I saw it happen and I couldn't just leave her."

"Bring her in Quil's room. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." I brought Emma into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. "Emma? Hey, can you hear me, babe?"

Then Maggie came in, followed by Grace. "Oh god. What happened?" Grace said a bit hysterically.

"She-she fell. I found her unconscious in the woods." I told them both.

"Thank you, Embry." they both said at the same time.

"I'll just…wait in the other room." I said.

I think I sat in the living room for about a half hour, until Maggie and Grace both came out and sat down.

"How is she?" I was beyond concerned for her, and it was stressing me out a lot!

"She'll be fine." Grace told me.

"Good." I replied quietly and not looking at them. "I'd be lost without her."

"Embry, look at me." Maggie ordered. I did as she asked. "Another one." She whispered.

"What was that, Maggie?" Grace asked.

"Oh, hell, Grace. You know the stories." Maggie sarcastically told her sister. "You grew up with them like we did. They're true!"

"You're serious?" Grace said. "So there are vam…vampires here?" We both nodded.

"They aren't like the ones in the story Grace." I told her. "We've been told that they only drink the blood of animals."

"There's something else, Grace." Maggie added after I stopped speaking. "There is this thing called imprinting. Embry has imprinted on Emma." she smiled at me and I knew that it was a good thing.

"We change into wolves. We protect the land and if the right girl comes along, she becomes our world, our everything."

Grace shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no. This can't be true. You're just playing some sick joke."

"Grace, you know these stories. Did you ever tell Craig and Emma those stories?" Maggie shook her head again and Maggie continued, "Emma especially needs to know now that Embry has found his soul mate."

"We have to leave. We need to get out of here now." Grace told us turning to hysterics.

"NO!" I yelled, standing. "You can't take her away from me!" I started growling.

"Embry, calm down. I'll handle this." Maggie offered, and I sat back down.

"I can and I will!" Grace screamed. "Now get out before my daughter wakes up! GO!"

I looked over to Maggie, she was just as taken aback as I was. Grace was ripping my heart out and she didn't even act like she cared.

"Go see how Emma's doing, Embry." Maggie started and when Grace was about to protest she spoke over her, "You and I need to have a serious talk."

I walked into Quil's room, listening to the two women arguing over Emma staying here for Christmas break and Grace leaving. As I walked in, I saw her beautiful face. Even if her eyes were closed she was mine now. Not like a piece of meat, just that we were meant to be together for ever.

EMMA'S POV

How in the hell did I get here? I remember tripping, but I had no idea how I got in Quil's bed. As I went to get up, I ended up falling back down- my head hurt so bad.

"Damn." I groaned as I brought my hands to my head.

"Calm down, Em." That couldn't be him, could it? "You're gonna be okay. Just lay here and rest."

I turned my head to the voice, though I didn't open my eyes to look. "Embry?"

"Right here, babe." I heard the smile in his voice, but something was off. Then I felt his warm hand in my hair.

"What happened?"

"You were out in the woods, unconscious and I found you."

"You-you found me?" I pulled my hands away and looked at him for the first time in months.

"Yeah, I was covering for somebody at work when I ran across you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Embry leaned over and kissed me gently. "How have you been since we last talked?"

"I've been alright. What about you?"

"I guess about the same. Just wished you were always here."

"Me too." I whispered. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Embry whispered with a smile. He grazed his hand across my cheek, so soft, so gentle and very warm. "I'd ask if you wanted to go for a walk, but I don't think you're up to it."

"I am." I said sitting up. "I want to catch up on what's gone on over the past, what four months."

"I don't think walking too far would be a good idea for you right now." Embry said laying me back down. "How about I get you something for that headache, then we can watch a movie or something?"

EMBRY'S POV

I walked out to the kitchen, Maggie and Grace were still arguing about Emma staying here. They both looked up at me when I walked in and then fell silent.

"How is she, Embry?" Maggie asked.

"She's awake." I said. "She has one hell of a headache though. She can't sit up without her grabbing her head."

"I need to get her to the car then." Grace said standing up.

"Grace…" Maggie started. "You've known that those two would be together. You said it yourself just this past summer."

"Well, he wasn't a _freak_ then!" Maggie blurted out, like it was a curse word or something.

"I'm gonna take her some aspirin." I said as I started looking in the cupboards.

"She needs to get ready to go." That woman was pissing me off. "I'm not staying here in this messed up reservation anymore! _And_ we aren't coming back!"

I was trying to fill a glass with water for Emma, but the second I heard that, I broke the glass in my hand. "Dammit!"

"Embry!" Maggie screamed. "Here, let me help you with that."

My hand was balled up into a fist, "I'm fine, Maggie."

"Let me help you pick out the glass."

"No." I said quietly. "I've got it. Just take Em her aspirin."

I couldn't fight Grace. She was Emma's legal guardian. I just couldn't tell her goodbye either. Emma needed to stay here or I would be nothing.

Then I heard Grace, "Come on sweetheart. I'm gonna take you home."

"What? Mom, I don't want to go." Emma begged.

"We have to dear. People are dangerous in these parts."

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the scene before me. The glass in my hand gone, and a dark scar from where the cut had been, healing.

Emma was fighting her mother so stay. As they stood there arguing, I walked toward Emma, never taking my eyes off her.

"We are going, Emma. You have no right telling… Get away from her, Embry! I've gone against my better judgement and let you watch her till she woke up! Now, now you are…"

"Emma." I whispered to her. I pulled her up to look at me, "I love you. Don't ever forget that. I'll find a way to come and see you soon." I whispered only for her to hear. "Marry me?"

Emma gasped when I asked her that question. She pulled away and just stared at me. We weren't old enough to get married just yet, but I was already making plans when I felt it would be the right time.

"Are you serious?" She finally whispered.

"Dead serious." I said staring into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes." Emma answered as the tears streamed down her face.

Grace grabbed on to Emma's wrist and started pulling. Without looking, I snatched Grace's hand. "Give us one more minute." I growled, but only looking at my future.

Grace's grip loosened, and so did mine. I touched Emma's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "Embry, I don't want to go." Emma whispered.

"You have to." I whispered placing my forehead on hers. "I love you more than you know."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know." I told her as I started thinking. "Go for a walk in the woods every afternoon. I'll find a way to get to you soon."

"I'll miss you."

"I'm already missing you." I smiled.

"Emma, now! Lets go!" Grace demanded. I'm sure that yelling wasn't much help to Emma's headache.

I kissed her once more, "Soon."

I watched them get into the car and it about killed me to watch them speed down the road. I started pacing back and forth with my hands behind my head.

"How could I let her go?" I yelled at no one in particular. "WHY? I'm not a bad person!" I yelled up at the sky as I dropped to my knees.

I never cry, ever. But, when I reached up to run my hands through my hair, I touched tears escaping my eyes.

"Em? Dude, what the hell?" Jake asked.

"She's gone and it's all my fault!" I said rocking back and forth. "I totally fucked up Emma's visit by imprinting on her!"

"It's gonna be okay, Em." Sam was here, great. Probably pissed at me for ditching the rest of patrol. "We'll find a way for you to see her soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**HI ALL! HOPE YOURE ALL ENJOYING YOUR SUMMER BREAK :) REVIEW AND ENJOY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. I ENJOYED WRITING OUT EACH OF THESE CHAPTERS :)**

**CHAPTER 9**

Emma's POV

I must have passed out or something. I couldn't believe what my mom had told me. How was Embry dangerous? He's always been a caring guy, and my mom loved him to pieces this summer. What made her change her mind?

I woke up in my bedroom. MY bedroom! I got out of bed and started packing my bags. I was going back to La Push, whether my mother liked it or not.

Of course, someone had to walk in- my mother.

"What are you doing?" her calm voice always irritated me when I was angry.

I looked at her with loathing, "Back to La Push!" Where else would I go?

"I told you they're dangerous!"

Then my dad walks in, "What's going on? Grace, I don't see anything wrong with her seeing any of them."

Mom decided to turn on him, "I'm trying to protect her, Mitch! It was right for me to bring her home!"

"Sweetie." dad said walking over to me, "Unpack your bag. We'll figure something out."

I couldn't help but start crying, "It doesn't matter, dad. I just want to go back."

"Shh." Dad consoled me as he rubbed my back. "It's gonna be okay."

"I think it would be better if we spoke in the living room, Mitch." My mom told him. "I want you to stay in here until we're done."

They both walked out of my room as I sat on the bed and cried even more. As I wiped the tears away, I looked up and saw the phone. I grabbed it up and started dialing.

"Hello?" Aunt Maggie said.

"Hi, Aunt Maggie." I sobbed back.

"You sound terrible. What's going on?"

"That's what I was about to ask you." I replied. "Why is La Push so dangerous, or should I say- the men in La Push?"

"Honey, that's something for the boys to explain." She said gently. "The boys really love you. You know that, right?""Yeah. I love them too, Aunt Maggie." I sniffled.

"Quil wants to talk to you." I heard the phone exchanging hands.

"Emma, I'm sorry I argued with you in the woods."

"I know." I said. "It doesn't matter though. I don't think I'll be back. And I don't know what happened to the presents I got you, Embry and Jake."

"They're here with the stuff we got for you." He told me. "Jake's here, he wants to talk to you too."

"Okay." I said as the phone switched users again.

"Hey girl." I never heard him so down. "You okay? I heard what happened."

"I'm not okay, Jake. I didn't even get to see you." I chocked out. "And, Embry not long enough." I started crying again.

"Where's that conniving girl I know and love? You wouldn't take this lying down, ya know." Jake half sniggered. "Try to break out yet?"

"My bags are packed." I half sobbed-half laughed. "Where's Embry?"

"I don't know." Jake started, "He went totally crazy after you left. No one has seen or heard from him all day." I didn't say anything. I just started crying. "Emma." Jake whispered. "There isn't anything we can do, ya know." He paused. It would have been nice to have seen you."

"Me too, Jake." I finally got out. "I want to move up there."

"Em, we wish you could too." I heard Quil this time. "Stay there, okay?" he paused. "I'd tell you we'd be there to get you, but I'm thinking we'll get charged wit kidnapping you."

"Quil, Embry told me to walk in the woods. What did he mean by that?"

Quil was silent for a minute. "Remember when we were out in the woods, and you heard the different animal sounds that didn't sound right for La Push?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember Em's calls?"

"I think so." I said trying to remember all the calls they used to use to confuse me.

"Listen for them." He said.

I heard Jake in the background, "Listen for a howl too."

"He never howled, Quil."

"Listen for a howl, cuz." Quil said sounding stressed. "Hey, we gotta go now. Work sucks, but we gotta do it. Love ya."

"Love you guys too" I said.

Quil hung up on me, so I had no other choice but to turn off the phone. I sat there hearing my parents arguing. I couldn't make out exactly what they were fighting about, just mumbling.

I walked over to my window, looking out into the back yard. Something was moving out there, and I knew we didn't have only deer. It seemed super massive. I tried to watch it more, what ever it was, but I lost it in the trees.

I had to go see what that things was, so I walked out to the living room, my parents still arguing, but they were only a shadow in my mind as I thought about what that thing was outside.

I slipped my shoes on, and grabbed my coat, heading for the back door. As I walked out on our deck, I heard leaves and twigs crunching and snapping somewhere in the trees. Was it a bear?

Before I could stop myself, I was walking into he trees. "Where are you?" I whispered. Then I heard more twigs snapping. "Come on, I won't hurt you."

In the blink of an eye, I was gently pushed against a tree, and the most gentle of kisses on my neck.

"Shhh." the voice said. "No one needs to know I'm here."

"Then stop….kissing…my…" his lips were on mine before I could finish. My Embry was here.

"I want you, Emma."

"You've got me." I whispered, starting to get frustrated.

"That isn't what I mean." He growled, rubbing himself against me. "I want you-I want to make love to you again."

I wrapped my legs around his waist. The only thing I had on was an over sized shirt. Embry didn't wait for an answer though, one hand on my ass, the other rubbing my clit, getting me even more excited than what I already was.

"I want you too, Embry." I panted as his tongue grazed my bottom lip.

I felt him slide a finger inside me and I groaned as he slid it in and out of me.

"You're so tight." Embry moaned.

"Then how do you plan on putting your big cock in there if I'm so small?" I moaned, smiling against his lips.

"I've done it once before, I think I can do it again." He whispered. He slid another finger inside me, and now I was even wetter than before, if that was possible. I gasped as he slowly twisted them while he slid them in and out of me. "I can't take this much longer." Embry groaned. "I wanna put my cock in you and…"

"And what, fuck me?" It sounded as if I were begging him to.

He gently slid his fingers out. Next, I felt my underwear being torn off me and the head of his cock rubbing against me.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Emma." Embry growled. "I'm gonna hurt you. I know it."

"I don't care, Embry. I wanna feel you inside me again." After that, Embry pushed me down hard on his cock.

"Did I hurt you?"

I was panting at how good he felt inside me, our lips touching. "No. You're so big, Embry."

"Bigger than before?" He whispered into my lips. "Tell me when you want more."

I started moving up and down, slowly, feeling ever inch of him. "Hmmm. You feel so good."

"I want to make love to you on the ground. I promise I'll go slow."I lay on the ground, as Embry hovered over me. "What's wrong?" I asked waiting for him to penetrate me again.

"You're just so damn beautiful." He whispered, getting down on his knees. ""You're naked, on the ground, and you're just…" He whispered, hovering over me so close, that I could feel his want for me.

"Embry, I love…" My words were not finished. Embry's lips were on mine, fighting for domination. He slid himself inside me again, making me gasp as he slowly moved in and out of me.

"You're so wet, baby." Embry groaned. "I wanna-" He started growling. "Fuck you soooooo, bad."

"I'm yours, Embry." I moaned. "Embry, YES! Oh, god, YES!" I screamed as he thrust his huge cock deeper in me.

"You like that, huh?" He growled, thrusting deeper and harder in my wanting womanhood.

"Embry, fuck me. You feel so good."

"No, baby." He groaned, pumping me harder, yet slowly. "You're the one that feels good."

Embry slowed down and became passionate. I felt this urge, and my body started shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't fight it, baby. Just relax." Embry whispered into my lips. As I relaxed, I exploded all over him. "That's it, baby." He pulled away from me, getting on his knees, rubbing my clit and making me shake even more while he kept thrusting his manhood deeper into my wanting pussy.

"EMBRY!" I screamed. "Damn it, don't stop!"

He stopped being gentle, leaned into me and started ramming his huge man meat inside me harder and harder with every thrust. I wasn't complaining, I needed him just as much as I felt he needed me. He felt so good. I would never want anyone in this world but Embry Call.

"Oh god, baby." He panted into my lips. "You're fucking…fuck!" His growl became deep. This wasn't a passionate growl, it sounded like it was animalistic.

"Embry…" I moaned, squeezing his cock with my love muscle.

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Embry."

"Don't ever forget that." Embry whispered into my lips. "I'm yours, now and forever, babe."

"And I'm yours." I whispered."I probably should go." Embry said after a short time. "I don't wanna… you know, have sex and bail on you,, but I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed me with a burning need. "I wish I had more time to talk to you, but you had me so fucking turned on…"

I put my hand on his lips to quiet him, "Baby, don't worry about it. I'll expect more the next time you show up." I said smiling.

Embry laughed, "And I'll fit that into my schedule." We stood up, Embry hand I getting dressed, and kissed one more time. "I'll be here tomorrow around noon."

"And I'll be sure to wear something that won't rip."

"I love you." Embry said kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I whispered, memorizing the taste of his lips and his gentle touch. Embry started walking away, deeper in the woods. "I wish you didn't have to go." I whispered to quiet for him to hear.

I couldn't see anything. It had gotten really dark, but I felt myself being pushed against another tree and hands on my ass. "You have my cock so hard for you, baby. The second you pop into my head… instant hard on."

He had his way with me again, not that I was complaining. He made me feel like a whole person when we were together. I couldn't ever tell him no.

The next day, it was the same. Making love to Embry was the greatest feeling ever. We talked about a lot of things to how school was going, to all the things he, Quil and Jake got into. The only thing he wouldn't talk to me about , was where he worked. Embry would quickly change the subject when I brought it up.

Christmas day, we spent together in the afternoon in our special spot. All I wanted was him, and he know that I would get into serious trouble if I brought something out of the woods that I didn't bring in.

"I want you to have this, Em." Embry said handing me a small bag.

"Em, what did you do?"

"Nothing, honest!" he said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Hmmm, now I want to attack you again." I only smiled for him anymore.

"Open it first, attack me second." He sniggered. "I want to put it on you."

I opened the pouch and tipped it over. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. "Embry." I gasped. "This is beautiful." I kissed him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Embry whispered into my lips. "There's more stuff for you in La Push, but I cou…"

"Don't worry about it." I whispered, climbing on his lap, kissing him. "You're the only Christmas present I will ever want."

Our afternoon turned out to be the same as the others. Making love and holding each other close until it was time for Embry to go and for me to head to the house.

Embry's visits became far and few in between after that and towards the end of January, I started getting sick. I thought it was just the flu, but when I didn't get better, I was taken to the doctor.

"Emma," the doctor said as he came in a second time, "your tests are showing that you're pregnant."

My eyes got real big, and I heard my mom gasp. My dad, sitting in one of the chairs, stayed silent.

"You're getting an abortion, young lady." My mom demanded. "Now! Doctor, I think that is the best thing to do at her age."

"Grace." My dad finally said. "I won't let it happen."

"I won't either." I told them. "I'm keeping this baby, whether you like it or not, mother."

"Pack your things up and get out of my house." My mother was very calm when she spoke.

"I don't think we should be discussing this here." My dad said pointedly at my mother.

We walked out to the car. The drive home was very quiet, but the second we walked in the house, my mother struck me across the face.

"You're nothing but a worthless whore!" My mother screamed at me. She raised her hand to strike me again.

"This time, my dad grabbed her wrist. "That is no way to treat Emma, Maggie. I won't let you, no matter who she slept with." He told her. "Emma, go pack your bag. I'll take you some where to stay."

I didn't argue, running to my room and packing things that I would need or want. Everything else I left behind.

"I'm ready, dad." I said carrying my two big bags with clothes and pictures in them.

"Don't be carrying those, hun." My dad said walking over to me and taking them from me. "I don't want you over exerting yourself. It might hurt the baby."

As we walked to the door, I noticed tow other bags in the hallway. "Dad?" I said pointing to the bags.

"Mine. I'll explain in the car." He said quietly as he opened the door. We got in and started driving. Dad started the conversation. "Mom doesn't think it was right for me to tell her you're not having an abortion."

"Kind of figured that, with the silent treatment she was giving you."

"I've got an apartment closer to work. I've stayed there when I worked late."

"Mom accused you of having an affair." I said.

"I didn't-ever." he said. "Your mom has gone off the deep end lately. Well, since your visit to La Push."

"I want to go back, dad."

"Home?"

"No, La Push." I sniffled. "I miss all of them."

"What happened there to make your mom bring you all home so quickly?"

"Don't know." I said. "After I woke up… dad she hates all of them and I don't understand. This summer she loved seeing Embry and me holding hands and then she all of a sudden hates him."

"Can I ask you something without you getting upset?" I nodded, so he continued. "Who's the father?"

"Embry." I said looking out the window. "We'd get together out in the woods behind the house. That's why I always went for walks through the woods."

"How the hell did he get here?"

"Don't know, I never asked." I said.

"When we get to the apartment, I want you to call him."

"Dad, I don't know if I can."

"You have to, Em. He needs to know."

"I know he does." I started crying. "What if he flips out and doesn't want to see me again?"

"Embry's a good kid. I'm sure he'll except it, no matter what."

We got to the apartment, and my dad carried everything in. I tried to call Embry's, I had talked to his mom who seemed a bit cold toward me at first, but warmed up when I told her who I was.

Next I called Aunt Maggie. "Hello." She said.

"Hi, Aunt Maggie. It's Emma."

"Sweetie, where are you? I didn't recognize the number on the ID."

"Dad has an apartment near work. I'm living here with him now."

"What happened to make Grace kick you both out."

"I would rather tell Embry first. Is he around?"

"No he isn't. I think he's working."

"Can you have him call me at this number?"

"You know I will hun."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Bye." Aunt Maggie said and hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY YET ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY ME LOL HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

Embry's POV

I missed Emma a lot. Even the pack was feeling it. Since Sam found out I was leaving my shifts early or showing up late, he's been loading me down with extra shifts. I couldn't go see my Emma, hell, I couldn't even make it to my room without wanting to fall asleep!

I wondered what it would be like to have Jake as a pack leader. If he'd let me go see Emma when ever I wanted. How would Sam feel if Jake told him he couldn't see Emily?

This was slowly killing me.

_Hey Em. _Jake said after phasing and reading my thoughts. _Go catch some sleep, dude. I can handle patrol alone till Quil shows up._

_Thanks man. I owe ya._

I ran back to my house, phasing and getting dressed before going inside. Mom was home, cleaning the house on her day off from the store.

"Hi, Embry." Mom said. "Emma called earlier. You know-the girl, Quil's cousin."

"She did?" I asked. "What did she say, mom?"

"Not much, just that she wanted you to call her. She sounded like she really misses you, hun."

"I miss her too, mom. But, I cant call her. Grace hates me."

"Oh! Quil stopped by too. He said to stop by when you have a minute or two."

"I guess I'll go see what's goin on then." I said. "See ya later."

"Alright, sweetie."

I walked down to Quil's, knocked and walked in like I always have.

"Hey." I said, "What's up? Mom said you wanted to see me."

"Sit down, Embry." Maggie said sounding worn. I did as I watched Quil sitting back on the couch with his eyes closed. "Emma called earlier. She wants you to call her, but she doesn't live at her house anymore."

"Where is she?" I yelled, "Is she coming here?"

"No." Maggie told me solemnly.

"Then where is she?"

"Sharing an apartment with Mitch." Quil said. "I called earlier and talked to her. She's a wreck."

"I gotta phase and see her." I told them, jumping to my feet.

"Hold on, Embry." Maggie ordered in her motherly tone. "You don't know where the apartment is."

"Not a problem." I started, "Her scent is imbedded in my brain."

"Here." Quil said handing me the phone. "Call her. The number is on the ID."

I took the phone in my hands and went through all the numbers on the ID. Finally I had found one that said Mitch's name and turned on the phone.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered.

"Mitch, it's Embry." I said stressing out. "Emma busy?"

"I think she's laying down. I'll wake her up."

"No. Let her sleep." I said, but he ignored me.

"Hello." My baby's voice sang of tiredness.

"Hi baby." I said.

"Embry!" I heard her starting to cry.

"What's the matter, babe? Why are you crying?"

"I miss you." She finally said. "I want to see you so bad."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you." I told her, feeling depressed and lonely. "They've been keeping me busy at work. That's why I haven't been down to see you."

"I'm not there anymore." She sniffled.

"I know." I sniggered. "I could tell by the different number."

"Smart ass." she some what giggled.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you not home?"

"Mom kicked me and dad out. We're at his apartment on the edge of town, close to where he works." Something wasn't right in her voice.

"I'm gonna come and see you." I said. "Your dad's alright with it, isn't he?"

"Of course! He has no problem with you."

"I'll be there soon as I can." I told her.

"Don't speed. I want you here in one piece."

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too. See you in four hours."

"Try less. Bye, baby." I hung up and stood. "I'm goin to Emma's"

"Sam's gonna be pissed." Quil said.

"Don't care. My imprint needs me."

"You know, that doesn't sound right. My best friend-my cousin some day."

"Yeah, just as bad as robbing the cradle." We both smiled at each other.

"Yeah, what ever. I'll cover your shifts, don't worry about it."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out the door.

I quickly phased and started running south. I heard Sam in my head. Damn was he pissed at the images I had in my head. He never said anything to me though. I don't think I'd stop even if he did order me to. My imprint needed me and I wasn't letting anything stand in my way.

Two hours later, I made it to Emma's mom's house. It was starting to get dark out, which was good for me in my wolf form. I ran to the front of the house, picking up Emma's scent, and ran.

I knew I had to head toward town, so that's the way I ran. The closer I got, the better I could catch whiffs of her scent. The better I could smell her scent, the faster I ran.

Good thing the apartment was surrounded by trees. I ran in and howled. Then I phased, got dressed and ran to the edge of the tree line. I made sounds for Emma to recognize, and soon I had seen her form behind a sliding glass door.

"Embry?" she whispered.

I walked out of the under brush toward her. Her eyes lit up like the first time I found her in the woods at her house. She started running and jumped into my arms.

No words could be said, only because we were locked together in a hot, sensual kiss.

Moments later I asked, "Your dad home?"

"No."

"Let me carry you inside." I said with our lips still locked together.

"I want you so bad right now." She whispered.

"I want you too, baby." I growled as I brought her inside. "Looks like I just missed you getting out of the shower."

"Just long enough for me to get this shirt on." She attempted to growl at me, which turned me on. She had no idea the affect she had on me.

Her shirt was almost to her knees, and I wasn't expecting her to tell me that. Just thinking about it gave me an instant hard on.

"Why do you tease me?" I moaned into her ear. I sat down on the couch, keeping her wrapped around me. My hands sliding slowly up her thighs, my thumbs rubbing up toward one spot I wanted to put my rock hard cock in.

"Somebody's horny." She moaned as my thumbs reached her nub. "Yep, somebody _is_ horny."

"I only get a hard on when I think of you, or see you." I told her, rubbing her nub then slipping two fingers into her already wet pussy.

"Take your pants off." She moaned, rubbing against my erection and my fingers. "I want your cock in me now."

I slid my pants off faster than she pulled herself up. I pushed her down, teasing her with the tip of my cock.

"Stop teasing me." She moaned as I held her just above me.

"I like teasing you." I whispered.

I pushed her down, ramming my hardness deep in her wanting pussy. She screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Damn you, Em." She moaned. "You are so fucking huge."

"How do you want it, baby?" I asked as she slid my cock in and out of her wetness.

"On the floor. Please, Embry." She moaned, grinding herself against me.

Without breaking contact, I picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around me. As I stood there, I slowly moved her up and down. Emma must have enjoyed that like I did. Her moaning was music to my ears.

"Oh, god!" Emma moaned into my shoulder. "Embry!"

"I could fuck you like this all day, Emma." I growled and felt wetness seeping over my legs.

"Fuck you." She panted, finding my lips, kissing me. "Floor. Now. Please, Embry." Oh, damn. She was begging me now. I couldn't help but to do as she asked-begged-which ever.

I lay her on the floor and we both groaned. I can't believe how good she felt. And the way she made me feel. The way her hands roamed freely up and down my back, on my chest and over my arms.

My hands were freely roaming her body too. One hand rubbing her hip, the other moving under her long shirt to feel her soft tits.

I pulled myself off her, still giving us both what we wanted and I ripped her shirt off exposing her beautiful body. My hands roaming freely, massaging her small tits. I hungered to taste them, bending over, I licked her nipple then indulged in all of her beauty.

Her hands roamed up to my face, feeling an ever so slight pull for my lips to be on hers. I didn't want to stop making slow passionate love to my Emma. She felt so good under me while feeling her whole body quiver.

"Oh, god, Embry. You feel so good." She moaned. "Fuck, Embry, don't stop."

"I don't want to, baby." I had to pull out. I didn't want to cum just yet. "Get on your hands and knees." I whispered into her soft lips. "I've wanted to fuck you like this for a while now."

Without saying a word she turned around on her stomach, pulling herself up on her hands and knees. Gently I pushed my hard shaft between her legs and her moaning harder in this position made me want to fuck her harder. Emma felt so fucking good.

I leaned forward, hovering over her, but still pumping her pussy, nipped at the back of her neck, licking her back. This is how I should have taken her virginity.

"You like me fucking you like a dog, I can feel it." I told her as I picked her up. Leaning her over the cushions on the couch.

Moaning was the only thing she could do as I rammed her harder.

"Embry! Fuck! Yes! Oh god, fuck me like a bitch! God damn it, I want your babies!" she screamed in pure pleasure.

"You want my babies?"

"Yes! Fuck me harder and give me your babies!" she demanded.

"I wanna fuck you longer. Your pussy feels so fucking good, baby." I growled softly in her ear.

I knew I couldn't last much longer. I grabbed her tits as I leaned over her and fucked her harder and harder. Emma's moaning was driving me over the edge and thrust my juices deep in her wanting pussy.

"Damn, Em, you're the best." I whispered, kissing every part of her naked body as I could.

Emma was making motions and squeezing my cock with her muscle, making me hard all over again. As I pulled out, she gasped.

"No, baby. I want more. Make love to me this time." she said as she pulled herself up.

I kissed her lips, "I'm gonna this time. Now lay on your back and I'll make love to you all night long."

All night, every time I was ready to blow my wad in her, she begged for my babies. I gave them to her every time, only thinking of making her happy and nothing else.

For the first time, I actually smelled her scent. I noticed a subtle change in it. Not the smell of sex, the smell of-I'm not sure.

Laying on top of me, Emma kissed my chest, "Don't leave me, Embry. I want to be with you forever."

I lifted her face to look at me, "I'm not going anywhere, babe. I love you."

"I love you too." she whispered as we fell asleep in her room in the same bed.

I woke up in the early morning, but since I've phased and had extra shifts, I never ever wake up unless some one woke me. Then I started hearing Emma talking in her sleep. "My baby… our baby." Our baby? Was something going on that I don't know about? "I'm keeping…can't tell him." She whispered. I felt something wet falling on my chest, and realized she was crying.

Was she pregnant with my kid? I hope she isn't scared to tell me, I would never harm her or turn her away. Yet again, if she was keeping that from me, how would she react to me changing into a wolf? I couldn't tell her until I knew the time would be right. And now, it was all about her. It always will be.

I woke up later in the morning, turning to put my arm around Emma, when all I felt was nothingness. I got dressed, and walked into the hallway. That's when I heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. It had to be Emma.

I tapped on the door, "Emma, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Embry." I heard her spit. "I'll be out in a minute. Dad's down making breakfast."

"You sure you don't want me to help you get back in bed?"

"No, I'll be down in a minute. I just need to clean myself up."

I walked down stairs and found Mitch in the kitchen. "Hard to believe you can cook, old man." I laughed, walking in.

"Hey, Embry. When did you get here?"

"Last night." I replied not looking at him.

"Figures Em would keep you in her room." Mitch laughed. "She should be out of the bathroom soon. " He turned around to throw food on a plate and froze when he saw me. "Damn kid, you grew! On steroids or something?"

"No." I sand confused. "Maggie didn't tell you when they got home from their visit to La Push?"

"She refused to. Just told me you were dangerous." He laughed.

"She freaked because Maggie told her the stories were true."

"You mean the Quileute stories?" I nodded. "Well, damn kid. That has to be awesome! But- but that means there are…"

"Vampires? Yeah, there living in the town next to La Push. Forks."

"They live there?"

"The promised Jakes great grandpa that no harm would come to humans."

"Does Emma know?" Mitch asked.

"Does Emma know what?" Emma asked as she walked into the room.

"Uhmmm, nothing." I said quickly. "You look like hell. You sure you don't want to go back to bed?"

"I'm fine. I just need something to eat." She said as she laid her head on the table. "Do I have to go to school today?"

"Not if you don't want to." Mitch told her. "Speaking of which, why aren't you in school, Embry?"

"I've had a busy schedule at work. Plus, today is a Quileute holiday."

"Here, eat." Mitch told us pushing food under our noses. I noticed Emma covering her mouth and she ran.

"Think she'll be okay?" I asked looking up at Mitch.

He sat down digging into his own food. "She'll be fine by this afternoon."

"Maybe I should go then."

"No, I think she will want to talk to you." Mitch said giving me a stern look. "So, does she know about what you are?"

"No, I haven't found the right time to tell her." I said looking toward the area where Emma left. "I'm gonna go check on her." I walked toward the bathroom, listening to her getting sick again. I silently walked in, rubbing her back.

"I'm so sorry, Embry." She cried over the toilet.

"What's wrong?"

She started crying harder. "Don't know. Maybe you should leave so I don't get you sick."

"Don't worry about me. Think you can make it back to your room?"

"No."

"Let me carry you to bed then." I said, gently picking her up into my arms. "I'll make sure you're okay while your dad's at work."

"Embry." She whispered as I carried her up the stairs to her room.

"Right here, hun." I kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY ALL, SORRY I DIDNT GET THIS POSTED EARLIER... BUSY BEE HERE LOL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY**

**THANKS TO MY BETA SUPPERDANI... YOU'RE AWESOME SIS.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL REVIEW LOL **

**CME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 11**

**SURPRISES?**

Emma and I slept until noon. I would have slept longer if she wouldn't have woke me up. "Morning." She whispered with sleep still in her voice.

"I think it's more like afternoon." I said kissing her. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. I'm surprised you stayed."

"Had to catch up on my sleep some how.." I said, but I could have stayed awake watching her sleep all day.

"You calling me boring?"

"Just today." I smiled, and she started climbing over the top of me.

"I need to get up."

"Not so fast there girl." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me." I could lay here a little longer with you."

"Hmm one track mind today." She smiled.

"No." I whispered. "I think about food too." Emma started laughing.

"Sex and food. Always a good combination." She giggled. "And, speaking of food, I'm starving."

"Me too." I pushed her on her back, climbing on top of her. "I could have you for dessert."

"Are you planning on dessert first, then?" She whispered working her hands slowly down my chest to the waist band of my shorts.

"Now who's got the one track mind?" I groaned as she grazed her hand over my now hard cock.

"You." She softly told me as I leaned in to kiss her. "I had to see what was so hard between my legs."

Emma gently pulled my shorts down over my erection, rubbing and squeezing the tip of my cock. I made love to the most amazing woman in the world. I'd love to take her back to La Push, tell her everything, and live with her forever.

We walked into the kitchen making sandwiches for lunch, doing a lot of teasing and flirting while enjoying each others company.

"You're gonna have to leave soon, aren't you?" Emma finally asked, wrapping her arms around me like she would never see me again.

"I don't wanna, Em." I stroked the back of her hair. "I'd stay here if I could, but I've got responsibilities back home too."

Emma pulled away from me, walking away. "I know you do, Embry. I'd go with you, but I don't think dad could get away with it." It sounded like she was crying.

"Emma, I'll come back." I said walking behind her, wrapping my arms around her. "I won't be gone like before, I promise."

"Embry," She cried out, "Last night was the best night I've had since-since we met. I've wanted to -to sleep in the same bed with you since our first time together."

"I think you wanted me before that." I laughed.

"I did." She said as my lips kissed the top of her hair.

"Remember what I asked you when you came to visit and your mom went completely psycho?"

"That day was a bit chaotic and blurry." She whispered turning around, looking up at me. "You promised to come see me as soon as you could."

"I asked you something too." She looked at me as if she had forgotten, a questioning look on her face. "Marry me?" I asked again smiling down at her.

"Embry." She must not have remembered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said, "Not right away, we should wait a few years."

"Uhm, yeah." I heard her say.

"So, what do ya say? Will ya?" I asked again.

She looked at me, her eyes full of tears. This time I had no clue what she would say. "Embry." The tears started falling and I held her in my arms soothing her.

"Emma, I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Embry, since the first time we met." She cried into my chest.

"No matter how far apart we are, I'll always love you." I told her.

Emma's POV

After Embry left to go back to La Push, I felt whole, but alone. I never answered his question, though I wanted to say yes in the worse way, but I couldn't say anything knowing I haven't told him I was pregnant with is child.

The months went by with little or no contact from Embry. I still went to school, even if I didn't want to. My dad wanted me to get an education and I only had a year and a half to go anyway.

I had the baby- a little girl. She looked so much like Embry, which turned out to be a good thing. The dark complexion, only her eyes weren't his, they belonged to me, the only facial feature that made her extraordinary from the rest.

Embry should have been told about her the minute I found out I was pregnant with her, but I was too scared he would run from me and never come back. And my mom? She didn't come to see either of us in the hospital when my little Angel decided it was time to make her appearance in this world. It didn't bother me, I had my dad and Craig, and they both spoiled her to no end.

As she grew, I finished school…barely. I didn't blame the baby, my heart wasn't in it. At school, baby Kendall was the only thing I could think about. Well, her and Embry were my only thoughts.

I lost all contact with Embry over those months before I started showing. Two years later, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Cuz."

"Quil?"

"Who else would it be? Of course it's me!" He laughed.

"How are you?" I chocked out. I haven't heard from any of them in so long.

"I'm good." He said still worn sounding. "Look, I need a favor. Can you pack a bag and come help me and Jake at our garage?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I said after a few seconds. "Uhmm, where's Embry?"

Quil let out a deep sigh, "He's up at the Makah Res. His grandma passed away, and he's gonna be gone for awhile."

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's dealing with everything." Quil said. He was hiding something.

"Because of me." It wasn't a question.

"Sort of. He really misses you Em."

"I miss him too." I wiped my eyes thinking of him. "I'll see you tonight."

" 'Kay." Quil said hanging up.

I got my things gathered and I left Kendall with my dad and Craig, knowing she would be in the best hands possible while I helped Quil and Jake out.

I'm surprised I didn't need to stop and ask for directions when I got up there. I was home, finally. and the roads seemed to be showing me the way back, and finally pulled into the familiar house I had grown to love.

As I got out, I noticed no one had walked to the door. I walked up the porch and knocked. "Shit." I heard Quil say. "Just a sec."

Before he could reach the door, I walked in. We both just stood there, staring at one another. Finally I broke the silence. "Hi."

"Emma, you look really good." He said starting to walk toward me. "Didn't think you'd be here this soon and I kinda fell asleep."

"No problem, Quil." I smiled and he pulled me into a hug. "How is everybody?"

"Alright." He started, "How are things on your end?"

"They could be better." I told him. "I've missed you guys a lot."

"We've missed you too." Quil said as he pulled me to the couch. "Embry hasn't been the same since he last saw you."

I let out a short laugh, "Neither have I."

"What's changed?" He asked.

" A lot of things." I started. "I grew up fast for starters. Kind of had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a baby." I said smiling up at him.

"Emma, Embry never told us you were…"

I interrupted him. "I never told him. I know I should have, but-but I just couldn't."

"You have to tell him, Em."

"I know. I wanted to when I found out, but I was just scared that he wouldn't want me after I told him."

"He loves you." Quil told me. "I don't know if he's home or not, but we can go check."

"Now?" I asked as Quil nodded. "Lets go, but if he's sleeping I don't want to wake him."

"I'm wakin his ass up anyway. Come on, lets go." He told me getting up.

"I don't know if I can do this, Quil." I told him as we headed to the door.

"I'm right here with you, Emma." Quil said, "He's not gonna hurt you. I'm sure you know that."

"I just don't know how to tell him."

We walked quietly to Embry's, and I noticed that not much has changed. Still the same small house, faded paint and now it needed a new screen door.

Quil knocked. "He's probably passed out on the couch."

"If he's home." I said. "I thought he was kinda close to his grandma?"

"He was. She spoiled him bad." Quil said then shouted, "Hey, Call, get your ass up. I got something for ya."

"Fuck off, Ateara. I'm sleepin." Embry's voice shouted back.

"Come on, Em. Somebody's here to see ya." Quil said this time.

I turned to walk away, "Quil." I whispered. "Lets just go." The door few open seconds later and I turned, our eyes meeting.

It was like time stood still. Quil was gone, and it was just Embry and me. Before I could blink, I was in his arms and close to his body.

"I'm sorry." Embry whispered into my neck.

"No, Embry." I started crying, wrapping my arms around his neck, rubbing my hands through his hair. I pulled him back by the small amount of hair he had, "I'm the one who's sorry."

Our lips finally met for the first time in two years. "Uhmm, yeah. I'll see you two later." I heard Quil's voice say, but never saw him.

Neither of us bothered answering, we were too busy making up for lost time. I felt Embry's hands roaming freely across my body. His hands pulled my legs up around him and I locked them together.

I felt Embry's leg moving us some where, I didn't care where he was taking me, as long as I was with him, my life was complete. The next thing I knew was I was being placed gently on something soft, yet warm. How he got me inside without me knowing… then again, I didn't care how we got here.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." He whispered. I felt something wet dripping on my cheeks.

I opened my eyes, knowing he was laying on top of me, "I've missed you too, baby." I whispered as I wiped under his eyes. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't wanted to be with you."

"I came to see you that summer." I gasped, he knew I had his child. "You were walking with some guy and you seemed happy." He pulled himself off me.

I thought back to that time, how huge I must have looked while pregnant with Kendall. Who had I been walking with? Then I realized who it was.

"Embry, that was my cousin, Daniel on my dad's side." I looked over at him, noticing so much sadness in his eyes. "You know then?"

"About?" He chocked out, playing with my hand and not looking at me. "That you gained a lot of weight back then?"

"I lost it really quick in September of that year." I squeezed his hand. "I have always loved you Embry.

We both took in a deep breath, "You were pregnant weren't you?" He pulled his hand from mine, falling on his back. "Whose baby did you have?"

Noticing his eyes were closed, I leaned into him, my lips, whispering in his ear, "Yours."

He shot straight up, staring at me. A smile crept over my lips, and I crawled over on his lap. "Mine? You can't be serious." He answered, shocked.

"I am _very_ serious." I said as I leaned in to kiss him. "I had your baby."

"Then, where is this baby?"

"With dad and Craig." I said watching his expressions. "They're good to her, and she has them wrapped around her little finger."

"Emma, you said…a girl?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Scared. I didn't know if you'd turn me away and never want to see me again." I told him looking down at the bed.

He reached for my cheek, pulling me to meet his eyes. "Never would I have done that to you Em. I love you."

"I know you did, then you stopped coming to see me and calling, and, well, I just figured you found somebody else."

"I don't want anyone but you." He kissed me, then pulled away. "I've kept something about you too."

I pulled away this time. "You're with someone else now?" For the first time, I actually noticed where we were-in his room.

"Nope. You have always been on my mind." He told me as he laid back on the bed. "Come here, babe." he whispered pulling me back to him.

The tears were streaming down my cheeks now, I had him and he had me, but he was keeping something from me. "What is it, Embry?" I finally choked out.

"Can we wait a little longer? I just want to be with you right now and not worry about anything but the two of us."

Embry touched my face, pulling me closer to him, kissing me and touching every part of my body that he could. "Embry… I should have told you when I found out."

"Shh, it's okay, Emma." He said gently as he touched me. "Just-just tell me next time."

Embry seemed so wanting of me. Mentally and physically. His hands moved under my shirt, pushing it up, finally removing it completely. "Embry." I whispered. You were my first." He started rubbing my sensitive spot, "Embry, you're the only one for me. I haven't been with anyone else." I panted as he didn't let up rubbing my now soaking wet spot.

"Shut up, woman." He about growled as he climbed on top of me, tearing off my pants and penetrating me with his manhood. I groaned into his lips as he pushed himself farther inside me.

"Embry. Please wait." I panted as he tried to pull out. Not making love to him for such a long time made it hurt.

"What's the matter, babe?"

"Just go slow." I said kissing him.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked pushing in. "Damn baby, I'm sorry."

"Shut up, Embry." I whispered, attacking his lips.

Embry pulled away from my lips, kissing his way down to my neck, he felt like fire on me as we made love. I'd forgotten how he made me feel, two years changes people usually, but not the passion that Embry had for me, or the passion I had for him.

As he usually did, he came inside me, slightly collapsing on top of me, kissing me where ever he could find a place within his reach. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, Embry." I whispered. "Care to tell me your secret now?"

He pulled himself off me, laying on his back gathering his thoughts. "I don't know, babe." He whispered, turning toward me, pulling me close. "Do you remember what I had told you the last summer you were here? About the Quileute's?"

"Yeah, I can't forget the story you told me back then. I've tried to research it, but not much came up." In the distance, a wolf howled, and Embry's head turned to the window.

"I need to get you back to Quil's." He told me throwing clothes at me and getting dressed himself.

"What? Why?" I asked staring at him.

"I'll explain later. Now-just get dressed!" He ordered in a rush.

"Embry," I started, not moving.

"Emma." He grabbed my shirt, putting it on me. "We have to go, _now_! You need to get to a safe place."

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on. Why the hell did you freak out when that wolf howled?"

"Damn it, Emma, get fucking dressed." He helped me finish getting dressed and he rushed me out the door in a hurry.

As we walked, he seemed tense acting like he was protecting me from something. He froze, pulling me behind him and that's when I saw someone standing in the road some distance from us. I swear Embry started growling as he stood in front of me. I leaned to the side, looking at the person he was growling at. "Em, what's goin on? There's nothing wrong with…"

"Quiet, Em." Embry growled. "Don't move."

I didn't see the person walking toward us, but as soon as I blinked they were in front of us.

"Something smells absolutely delicious." The man said, sniffing the early morning air. "Too bad there's the smell of _dog_ interrupting it." I looked up, noticing the man staring at me. Something was strangely odd about him.

"You will not have her or anyone else on this land." Embry growled.

"Ahh, she's your mate." The man rubbed his hands together. "I like a challenge."

"You won't win, leech." He growled. "You're in for your last fight."

"Embry?" I whispered, his hands reaching around me making sure I was still there.

"Come here, dear." The man said to me. "Let me get a better look at you."

"You're not laying one hand on her." Embry told him.

"You are no match for me, mutt." Did this guy have red eyes and why was he referring to Embry as a mutt?

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Oh, dear." The man said. "So delectable, yet drenched in the terrible smell of soon to be dead dog."


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYBODY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 13 UP ASAP AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOY :)**

**NOW, FOR THOSE WHO READ SUPPERDANI'S AND MY STORY "DIFFERENT", DANI ISN'T FEELING THAT GREAT RIGHT NOW SO SHE IS PUTTING IT ON HOLD TIL SHE GETS BETTER. AND IF YOU READ ANY OF HER OTHER STORIES... WELL YOU GET THE IDEA.**

**HOPE YOU GET BETTER SOON SIS, LOVE YA**

**AND I LOVE YOU WHO READ MY STORIES AS WELL, THANKS A TON YOU'VE ALL INSPIRED ME :)  
**

**CHAPTER 12**

**CRAZY THINGS ARE COMING MY WAY**

Emma's POV

I heard growling coming from the woods and for some reason a calmness over took me. I felt safe as they crept out from the trees. Embry then started pushing me back, away from the man who said those strange things to both Embry and me. He then stopped beside something, but I wasn't paying much attention to what it was as I kept staring at the man with red eyes.

"Chris, take Emma back to Quil's." Embry told someone. I turned my head when I heard 'Chris' whimper. This huge wolf was standing beside us.

"Embry?" I barely whispered, as I was in shock standing next to something so large that it looked like a full grown horse instead of a wolf!

"Emma, don't." Embry whispered, still not looking at me. "I'll explain everything later. I just need to take care of this. I won't be long, 'kay?"

"No, Embry, I'm not going anywhere." I wasn't about to move, I think I was frozen to my spot at what I was seeing and hearing

"Come on mutt." The man taunted Embry. "A fight to the death, winner gets the girl." I stared at the man, noticing a menacing smile spread across his lips. When he noticed me watching, he licked his lips."

Embry noticed too and didn't take it. He started charging the man and then the next thing I had seen was Embry was gone, and a grey wolf was in his place. I was still frozen to my spot as I watched the man and the wolf fight.

I saw nothing but the fight until something blocked my view and two wolves, one a deep almost chocolate color and the other reddish-brown walked beside me. _These _were what I was looking for over two years ago, and as I pushed myself to walk to their heads to see what was going on I held onto their pelts and neither one of them flinched as I used them as my crutches so I wouldn't fall over. The strangest feeling I had about these two wolves were that I felt that I knew them for some reason. But how could I? I have never come across wolves this large, or the normal sized kind that everyone had seen pictures of-the ones that look like dogs.

As I reached their necks, I could see the man and wolf fighting one another and things were flying everywhere. There was something large that flew a few feet in front of me, and one of the wolves tried to obstruct my view so I couldn't tell what it was, but I ducked under him and gasped, noticing that it was an arm-the man's arm!

Finally, the fight had ended and the man was nowhere to be seen. Then I noticed other wolves move around the two that were right beside me walk in front of me and start picking up things off the ground. One of the wolves picked up the arm that was right in front of me and I was in more shock than what I thought I could have gotten.

The gray wolf turned to look at me, and slowly walked toward me. The other two wolves-the ones I was holding onto for dear life pulled away from me and I noticed a sharp pain in both of my knees. The gray wolf crouched down, watching me as he moved closer and very slowly toward me. Then he did something that shocked me even more-he whimpered. That was the last thing that I remember before everything went black.

Embry's POV

I didn't mean to scare Emma, but I had to kill that leech before it harmed her or anyone else on the reservation. Emma is the most important person in this world to me. She's the mother of _my_ child-my little girl I have yet to meet.

As my lover lay on the ground, I phased back, putting- well I couldn't get my pants on, they shredded as I charged the blood sucking parasite. One of the wolves, Quil walked up to me motioning to his back haunches to grab his pants. I did, followed by a thanks, and threw them on quickly so I could get back to Emma and make sure she was alright. I picked her up and carried her to my house, laying her on the bed. I don't know how long I watched her sleep, she was just so mesmerizingly beautiful.

I thought she would calmly wake up, but that assumption was so wrong when she shot straight up in bed screaming, "Embry!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she screamed my name again, "Embry!"

"Shhh, it's alright, Emma. I'm right here." I whispered calmly to her as I moved to the edge of the bed, touching her softly to let her know I was there.

"No!" She screamed trying to fight me off. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Emma, baby, it's me, Embry." I softly spoke to her again, trying to prove to her that I would never harm her.

That's when she started hitting me, "What the fuck, Embry! What the fuck happened out there!"

I let go of her instantly, "My secret. It's been almost three years since I started phasing into a wolf." I wasn't looking at her for a reaction, just waiting for her to bolt out of bed and run screaming from my house.

She didn't move though, saying, "You're secret?"

"The Quileute stories, like the one I told you a few years ago, but did a bad job of telling it." I told her quietly.

"Are there more? Could you tell me the others if there's more?" She asked, and she didn't seem afraid.

"Aren't you-you know, scared of me?" I finally said looking up at her.

"A little." She said, then looked deeper into my eyes. "You made love to me earlier and-and you could do that. I'm just trying to process all of this."

"I can give you some time alone if you want then." I pushed myself off the bed and started for the door.

"Embry." She whispered as my hand was on the door knob. I turned my head to so she would know that I was listening. "Don't leave me." I could hear her crying now, and I couldn't leave her like that. "I'm more scared of that man that you killed."

I made it to the bed in on heartbeat, climbing into bed with her and wrapping my arms around her, pulling her on my back. "Baby, that was no man, that was a vampire.

I heard her gasp, and pulled her head up to look at me. "A… vampire?" I nodded and she continued, "Then he was… Embry, how?"

I let out a light laugh, "Yeah, I know, it's seriously fucked up, but it's awesome as hell to be able to tear something like that apart."

"Who were the others?" She whispered rubbing my chest softly. "They seemed to know me."

"Yeah," I pulled away from her, then pulling her up to look at me, "You know them too."

Emma stared into my eyes. "I don't know, Embry."

"The two that stood by you were Jake and Quil." Her eyes got real big and she started hyperventilating. "Em, calm down." I whispered as she pulled herself off me.

"No, don't." She whispered. "I-I need to- breathe. I'm sorry, it's just really hot in here all of a sudden." She started fanning herself.

"Come here, let me open the window." I told her. "Better?"

"Yeah." She said as she sat close to the window laying her head on the ledge. "This is just…"

"A lot? Yeah, I know, baby. I expected you to run screaming from here." I told her honestly. "It's a lot for you to take in, especially when you had to find out what I am that way."

"But I'm sure it was a big shock to know that I had your child." She spoke calmly- calmer than what I would have ever imagined.

"Yeah, it was a little bit of a shocker to find out you carried my child, but not like this was." I said touching her hair. "Emma, I would give you more kids if you wanted them. Hell, I'll do anything for you, baby."

"I don't want anything, Embry."

"Emma, this isn't just love I feel for you." I started trying to get what was in my head out of my mouth the right way. "When we become wolves, there is this thing we do called imprinting."

Her head shot up instantly. "Imprinting, what's that? I know birds imprint on objects and think that it's their mother or something."

"Well no, it isn't like that. When we imprint- our hearts are attached to the one – the person we're supposed to be with for the rest of our lives." I took a deep breath, "I imprinted almost three years ago."

"Is it like your soul mate?"

"Kind of, it's really intense though. Stronger and the only thing that the girl has to do, is to fall in love with the one who phases." I was so unsure how she was feeling, but I went on, "We will give that girl the world if she asked for it."

Emma calmly looked up at me and she had the most beautiful smile on her face. "You said you imprinted?" I nodded and she moved closer to me. She looked down at my lips as if she was begging for me to kiss her, "Embry, say it."

"Say what?" I asked eying her.

"Tell me who you imprinted on." She whispered a little more seductively as she moved even closer to me, our lips almost touching.

"I imprinted on you." I quickly leaned into her, attacking her lips with deep passion.

Her moan of surprise and wrapping her arms around me was all I needed to know that she wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives. "I love you, Embry." She panted between kisses.

"Emma." I started, but I couldn't think after she put her hand in my pants. "I want you, baby."

"I noticed." I let her push herself on me, pushing my pants down and I was doing the same to her. Nothing much takes me by surprise anymore, but Emma certainly did. She started growling as she pushed herself down on my hard member.

"Emma…" She usually had been passionate, but this time she was almost animalistic, clawing at my chest with her nails, pumping my hard cock in and out of her soaking pussy.

Grabbing her hips, I pushed her down, keeping her there. She fought with me, growling harder as she finally looked up at me. I noticed her lips were pulled back over her teeth, like she was ready to attack. Then her eyes- those were not my Emma's eyes- wild and animal like. Was she gonna join the pack?

I turned her over, climbing on top of her. "You okay, baby?" I whispered as I looked into her shocked eyes.

"No I'm not. You're not fucking me the way I want you to." She growled and pulled herself up to me trying to kiss me. That's when I noticed her eyes, they were lie the others who phased after me. Wild and crazed for something.

It was in her family line, or part of it anyway, to become a wolf.

I pushed her away from me telling her, "I need to get you outside."

She growled deep in her chest, "Yeah, I miss you fucking me out in the woods." Wrapping a blanket around us, I carried her out to the woods, stopping a short distance in. "Throw me against a tree and fuck me." She demanded through clenched teeth.

Ignoring her, I laid her on the ground and I started to make love to her trying to keep her calm. I didn't believe what happened next. I was stronger than her, but she threw me on my back, climbing on me and having her way with me.

I told you to fuck me!" She ordered, ramming herself on me harder than she had ever done before. I wasn't complaining, she felt so good when she did that, but she wasn't the delicate fragile woman she used to be when we would make love to one another in the past.

"Emma, baby, calm down." I whispered trying to calm all of her hormones. "Think of the baby- our baby."

She then stopped, "Kendall is safe and not here." She growled sensually, full of want.

I took the opportunity to be the dominant one, flipping her on her back. "I want you safe, baby. I'm gonna get you pregnant again." I said into her lips. 'I want to make love to you all night making a baby."

I looked into her eyes and they weren't the wild animal I'd seen a few minutes ago. "I love you, Embry."

"I love you too, Emma." I whispered into her lips. The passion in her was back and the animal gone for now. We were passionate again until I came inside her and she turned slightly wild again, showing me some of her strength. I didn't want her phasing and used my strength to hold her down. "I don't want you phasing." I said holding her down.

"You can't stop me from doing it, Embry!" she screamed.

I pulled away slightly, but keeping her pinned down. "I don't want you to feel all that pain."

"Let go of me Embry." Her eyes were closed and I wasn't sure if I should loosen my grip.

"Emma, you don't want this. I want you to stay human, have my kids and marry me."

"It hurts now, Embry." I now I was losing a no win battle, but this was her destiny, just like mine.

I pulled myself off her completely, covering us both up as I watched her writhing in pain. "Relax, baby." I whispered to her.

"I can't, it hurts." She cried laying on her back still.

"Don't fight it, just relax and let it flow through you." I said close enough for her to hear.

"Embry, make it stop!" She screamed as she started rolling back and forth. I climbed on top of her, holding both of her hands in one of mine, and with the other holding her head still. The only thing I could think of doing was to kiss her, and when I did, she bit down on my lip. "Fuck you, Embry Call! Leave me alone." She spit out like venom.

"No. Fuck you, bitch." I growled back at her.

"You wouldn't." She spit out again. "You haven't got the manhood to fuck me." She was fighting against me, but I wouldn't let her go.

As she fought against me, she rubbed my cock with her soaking wet pussy, giving me an instant hard on. She never noticed in her angry state, and I don't think she will until I climb on top of her. I grabbed her hands with both of mine after I climbed on top of her and thrust my hard cock inside her "Now what do you think about my manhood?" I growled as I fucked her. She felt so damn good having sex with, that I don't mind having to fuck her over and over again.

"Fuck you." She growled.

Calmly I whispered in her ear, "I am fucking you, bitch."

She laughed at me, "No you're not." Oh really?

I pulled out of her and flipped her on her stomach. She pulled herself up on all fours and I rammed my cock in her as hard as I could. I leaned over her, fucking her like a dog, "You like this don't ya? Fucking you like the bitch you are."

"Fuck me you dog!" She growled. "Damn it, you're cock feels so fucking good, baby."

"I knew you would." I whispered, nipping at her shoulder and neck. "Your pussy feels so fucking good, baby."

"Oh god, baby." She moaned exploding her love juices all over my cock.

"I gotta slow down, baby. I want to feel you longer and if I keep going I'm gonna cum quick." I pulled out, waiting for her to yell at me.

She rolled over on her back and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Make love to me, Embry. I don't want you to stop." She spoke softer, more wanting.

I gently penetrated her, feeling every bit of her wanting my hardness. I leaned down and kissed her lips as he hands slowly snaked their way around my neck.

"Emma, you're my world, my life." I whispered to her. "I'll keep you from living this life. I want you to stay human forever."

"You're…OH god, Embry!" She moaned loudly. "I want to be with you forever." She pulled me down attacking my lips. For some reason, she felt so different making love to. Maybe it was all of the sex in one day, or maybe that she was trying to phase and I was trying to stop it.

I didn't want her having to do what I did as a wolf, killing vampires and patrolling at all hours of the day and night and not having time for our child.

I loved her too much for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERYONE! OMG I WAS JUST ON THERE THE OTHER DAY AND I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT IT WAS LAST OCTOBER THAT I UPDATED! I SWEAR I HAD A FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS ON MY PC, BUT ALAS, SOMEONE DECIDED TO CRASH MY PC AND ENDED UP DELETING EVERYTHING. TRUST ME, IT PEEVED ME OFF TO KNOW END WHEN I FOUND OUT! SO, YOU GUESSED IT, I HAD TO START WRITING IN MY HANDY DANDY LITTLE NOTEBOOK LOL **

**I HOPE YOU WILL ALL FORGIVE ME. AND I HOPE I STILL HAVE READERS. A GREAT BIG THANKS TO MY BETA SUUPERDANI. LOVE YA GIRL!**

**ENJOY :)  
**

**CHAPTER 14**

**WTF?**

Emma's POV

What the hell was happening to me? My bones and muscles were hurting, and why was I so pissed off?

I'm so glad that I was with Embry, but, there was a wild side to me at a few points that wanted to be so rough with him, but he stayed calm for the most part, trying to keep me from the pain I was in.

Having him make love to me felt like the months we spent in the woods by my home. The passion, and the love that he would show me drove me crazy, but I loved feeling that with him.

I hadn't told him that my dad would be bringing Kendall here in a few weeks to meet the rest of the family.

I woke the next morning in Embry's arms, in his bed. This was the first night I had the best night's sleep since I was taken from him the Christmas I was to spend here. "Good morning." Embry whispered, pushing hair from my face.

"Morning." I smiled, rubbing my hands over his chest.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Sore." I smiled up at him. "I could stay like this all day."

"Me too, but I need to go to the Mahka res to help get things ready for the funeral."

"I want to be there with you."

"I thought you were gonna work with Quil and Jake while I was gone."

"I'm supposed to." I whispered. I'd rather be with you."

"You'll be with me for a very long time, babe." He aid with a smile and kissed my forehead.

"Then I guess I better get ready to go to the shop." I pulled the covers off and sat up in bed. "Damn, I left my clothes in the car."

"Get dressed and I'll drive you over there." Embry said pulling on his shorts.

"Okay." I would have stood up and wrapped my arms around him, but he started throwing clothes at me. "Embry, you just ruined the moment."

"What moment?" He smiled, then attacked me on the bed with kisses. "We need to get going, babe."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I grumbled, putting on my clothes. "Think the day will go by fast?"

"Yeah, it usually does when you're with Jake and Quil."

"Hope they behave themselves." I said standing buttoning my pants.

"Watch out for Jake." Embry said grabbing m hand. "He's been a man whore for the past couple years."

"What happened?"

"I'll let you ask Jake that." Embry said as we walked to the door.

"Do you think you'll be back tonight?" I finally asked as we started driving to Quil's.

"Come hell or high water I'll come back to be with you." He told me as he squeezed my hand. He drove me to the house, and I ran in to change. Embry waited for me as I walked out the door and he motioned for me to get in. "Took ya long enough." He chuckled.

"Ha, ha. You're fucking hilarious." I smiled at him. "Where's the garage anyway?"

"You passed it on your way onto the res." He told me. It's not far from Jake's dad's."

"Jake's not living at home anymore?" Embry shook his head. "Then how is Billy getting around?"

"Everybody on the res helps everybody else." He reminded me. "Billy's pretty independent."

We pulled into a lot full of cars, and a two car garage. It wasn't much, but the guys were pretty basic. We got out of the car and walked in. "Glad you could finally grace us with your presence Emma." Quil said looking at me.

"Shut up." I said scowling.

Embry held my close, saying, "Had a rough night. You don't wanna know, but it isn't dirty."

"Yeah, sure." we heard Jake say. "Where the hell is my girl anyway?" he pulled himself out from under a car. "Damn girl, you look like hell. What the fuck did you do to her Em?"

I growled, "He didn't do anything."

Embry turned me to face him, "Don't get pissed while I'm gone. And don't take any crap from Jake." He then turned to the other two. "And please, PLEASE don't piss her off."

"Yeah, okay." Quil said with a confused look. Neither of them knew hat happened after Embry fought the vampire.

"Hey." Embry said facing me again. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" I nodded. "Walk with me out to the car." We both heard kissing noises behind us, but we both kept walking. As we reached the car, his lips were so close to mine, grazing mine like he didn't want to leave.

After a few minutes we heard Jake's voice. "Hurry up out there. We got shit that needs to get done."

"Sounds like I'm gonna have fun." I whispered.

"Hell yeah you will." Jake said from inside. How the hell could he have heard me?

"Uhm, tonight then." Embry said softly touching my lips to his.

"Mmhmm." I agreed through our kiss. Once we started kissing it started leading into other things. The very touchy feely kind of things. Embry had me pressed up against the car as he pulled up my shirt, letting his hands roam to his favorite part of my body; my boobs.

"Nice rack, Emma." Jake said wiping his hand son a rag.

"Shit." Embry said. "Sorry Em. I gotta go." He kissed me quickly one last time. "Love you."

"Love you too." I whispered into his lips.

"Come on Emma. Quil told me you can change the oil, I'm impressed." Jake said. "Most women don't even know where to put the gas."

I smiled up at Embry. "I can do more than change the oil. I'll see you later."

Quil walked to the door way, "Em, your mom just called wondering if you were headed up there."

"I'm goin. Bye." He whispered to me. He got into the car and drove away. I stood there watching as Embry faded away from my sight. Minutes later, I felt a warm arm drape around my shoulder.

"Come on you sexy bitch." I turned to look up at Jake who was smiling. "You have Embry's job while he's gone."

"And…what does that consist of?" We started walking back into the garage.

"You gotta tear apart a transmission, and put it back together." Jake said with his arm still around me.

"Might take me a while to do that, but what the hell." I answered with confidence.

"You gotta be shittin me, Em!" Quil said shocked. "You can tear a transmission apart?"

"Yeah, can't you?" I said looking at him.

"Well, yeah, I can. But, I didn't think you did a lot of car work."

"I learned a lot of it from Craig." I said. "I asked dad if it was okay if I went to a trade school my Junior year. He asked me what I wanted to do there, and I told him auto mechanics." I said starting to look through paper work. "Dad and Craig just gave me a shocked, blank look when I told them that's what I wanted to do.

"Well, I would probably be speechless too if it was my daughter asking me that." Jake shockingly said. "Don't think I'll imprint though." I'd seen Quil give him a look.

I didn't pay much attention, saying, "You will Jake. Yeah, Em told me about that. You might not today, or tomorrow, but you will. Which reminds me my dear cousin, have you imprinted?"

"Yeah, you can meet her tonight." I seen the stupidest smile spread across his face and I giggled.

"And what is it that we are going tonight?"

"We're all goin to the beach." Jake said. "Then you can meet the rest of those filthy mutts that protected you last night."

"I think I'm working with a couple of mutts right now." I smiled up at them.

"Hold on a sec." Quil said. Sometimes it takes him a few minutes to have a come back for me.

Jake continued. "I'm a pure bred, goes back a long way for me."

"And me too." Quil finally said. I wonder if changing into a wolf has done damage to his brain cells.

I started thinking. "Does that mean…" I started as I reached the vehicle I would be working on. "…that I have that blood in me too?"

"A little." Quil said a little too calmly.

"is that why Em told us to keep you calm?" Jake asked a little too excited. "Leah's gonna love this!"

"Leah?" I asked climbing under the car. "Leah who?"

"Clearwater." Jake answered.

"She's our only female in the pack." Quil clarified.

"Where's the drip pan?" I asked as I from under the car.

I heard Jake snicker. "Between your legs."

"What a smart ass!" I said shaking my head. "Actually, Embry took care of that a lot last night."

"Okay!" It sounded like Quil was about ready to gag. "Don't wanna know about that."

The three of us worked in silence for a while, up until I started working on the transmission. "Mother fuckin son of a bitch!" I growled as I walked away shaking my hand. Hands grabbed onto the sides of my arms and automatically I started growling.

"Stop growling." Jake said in a domineering tone.

I turned around facing him. "Fuck off, Black."

"Emma." Jake ordered.

I cocked my head to the side, "Wanna fight me? Go ahead, you ain't gonna hurt me ya know." Where did that come from.

"You don't wanna fight me, Em. Jake growled back. "Quil help me calm her down."

"Holy shit!" Quil said as he walked up to me. "Em, calm down, please. This must be what Embry was talking about."

"Don't piss her off." Jake said getting closer to me. " Em, look at me. You gotta fight it or Em's gonna kill us both."

"He doesn't own me." I told them.

Quil walked closer touching my cheek, "Em doesn't want you like this."

"I don't care what he wants." I took a swing at him. "It's what I want."

"What about your baby? Don't you want her safe?" J

Jake looked at Quil, then at me. The shock was over whelming it seemed. "Em knocked you up? Well son of a bitch!"

"Em." Quil said as I looked back to him. "What if you're pregnant again? You can't phase, you won't be able to have any ids."

"Kendall." I whispered. A tear fell down my cheek.

"That's her name, Kendall?" Jake asked, and I nodded as the thought of my baby sprang to my mind.

"I think she's had enough excitement today, Jake." Quil said. "Why don't we take her back to my place and she can rest."

"Sure, sure." Jake agreed. "We can just close up for the day. There isn't anything that we can't get done tomorrow."

"I'll take you back to the house, Em." Quil said putting his arm around me. "Come on, lets go." he walked with me, helping me in his truck. He jumped in and started driving.

"Why is it so damn hot in here?" I finally spoke. "Turn on the fuckin air."

"Em, you do know it's spring?"

"Well excuse me for wanting to cool down."

"I'm takin you to Papa's."

"No! Just take me back to your place and let me sleep."

"Yeah, what ever." He said as he made his turn. "Just close your eyes and relax."

"How can I with your driving!"

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"You drive like a wild animal." I said as he made another turn. "Where are we going?"

"Papa's." He said flatly. " I can't tell if you're running a temp or not, and I want him to know."

"I'm not ready to see Papa."

"Sucks for you, cause we're here now." Quil said pulling into the drive.

"Damn you, Quil. You know Papa has a way of pulling crap outta me."

"He does with me too."

"Why do I feel so pissed off for right now?"

"Part of the phasing process. It happened to all of us." Quil told me.

We got out and walked up to the door. Quil knocked and walked in. I unwillingly followed.

"It's quiet in here. I don't think he's home." I whispered.

"He's here. I can smell him." Quil said and kept walking.

"There's my kids." Papa said, looking up from talking to someone.

"Hi Papa." We said simultaneously.

"Come, Emma." Papa said holding out his hands. I walked slowly to his chair, kneeling down in front of him. I placed my head on his lap, like I did when I was a little girl and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Papa." I mumbled.

Papa sat there patient as ever, just stroking my hair to calm me.

"Papa, Emma is going through it now." Quil told him in a mourning tone. "Can we stop it?"

"I don't ever recall anyone trying to stop phasing during the process of becoming what is our past and present." Papa said.

"Not until after they want to grow older with their wives." The man explained.

I pulled myself together, wiping my face and turned to look at who had spoken. One of my many favorite people was here and in on the whole Quileute secret.

"Where's that kid of mine?" Billy asked Quil.

"Closing up the shop." Quil answered. "I didn't tell him we were coming here, but I'm sure he'll find us."

"Emma." Papa looked at me as I sat there quietly. "You need to let this happen."

I shook my head. "I can't Papa. Embry doesn't want me to." I whispered barely audible. "But it hurts. Embry calmed me last night, enough for me not to phase."

"Emma." Papa said quietly. I kept shaking my head. "We need to know." He kept his voice calm, loving, able to forgive me because I was his granddaughter.

"I can't Papa." I whispered. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"I need to take her outside." I heard Quil stand and walk to me.

I ended up growling as Quil approached me. "Don't touch me."

"Em, I gotta get you outside before it happens." He said touching my shoulder.

"Emma, dear. You're burning up." Papa said.

"It's part of the process. That's one way we know you're gonna phase soon." Billy finished.

"Let me take you outside, Em." Quil said pulling gently on my arm. "I can talk you through it."

"I don't want to, Quil." I whispered as we started walking.

I noticed Papa had many pictures hanging on his wall. Looking at them as we approached, I had seen individual pictures of Quil and myself. One picture that captured my eye was of Jake, Embry, Quil and myself on Papa's back porch. "I'm sorry." I said looking at Embry in the picture.

"Come on, Em. Let's go outside just in case." Quil said pulling on me.

"I didn't ask for this." I whispered heading toward the door.

We made it out to the back door, heading for the trees. The both of us quiet for some time. "Em?" Quil broke the silence. "I don't now if I want you to join the pack or not. I mean it's cool and all, you get super awesome strength, and kill leeches, but…"

"You know Embry doesn't want me to." I said. "I keep thinking about Kendall. She's keeping me calm, so is Embry, to a point."

"To a point?" He asked as I nodded. "Why just to a point?"

"He phased to protect me yesterday, you all did." I said calmer. "What if none of you are around the next time and Kendal is here? How will I protect my own baby from being killed?"

"There are enough of us around here to keep them away." Quil answered. "We're trying to figure out why that one got in so far."

I hit a tree with my fist, making it fall. "Damn it. What's going on with me?"

"You're going through everything that you need to before you phase." He explained. "We all went through it differently. I thought it was awesome.

"And, now what do you think?"

"I still think it's awesome, but, there are days where it can be a curse." He answered. "I don't understand why you're going through this now. There aren't many leeches that come through here that often."

"I need Embry." I said walking away. "I know he's busy with everything, but I just need him."

"Let's get you back to Papa's. He'll let you lay down for a while, then I can find Embry for you."

"Thanks, Quil."

We both walked back to Papa's, talking very little. When we got in, Quil took me to a spare room to lay down in. I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke to hands gently rubbing my arms, and gentle lips pressing against my hair.


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY PEEPS! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY BETA, SUPERDANI FOR BEING THE BESTEST SIS IN THE WORLD! LOVE YA GIRL.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS TOO**

**ENJOY!  
**

**CHAPTER 15**

**PACK PARTY**

"Good evening my sexy woman." The voice said into my hair.

"Hey yourself handsome." I smiled.

"Your Grandpa said you were sleeping a lot. Quil and Jake even told me you almost phased." I felt the smile on his face fade when he said that. "You okay?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. Embry pulled me closer to him, neither of us saying much for the longest time, and we knew we couldn't do anything. Not that we wanted to. "Feel like getting something to eat?" He finally broke the silence.

"I guess." I whispered looking up at him. "Quil said I'd meet his imprint tonight. Is that where we're going?"

"Do you want to?" I nodded and Embry jumped over me. "Lets go then. It starts in half an hour."

"Think I have time to take a quick shower?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "While you're in there, I'll run to get your stuff at Quil's." He kissed me quickly and left.

I slowly made my way to Papa's bathroom, he must have already gone to he party with Quil. Papa knew the stories, but I can't ever recall having him tell me any of them. Just that I was related to the Great Spirit Warrior. But, tonight I'll be able to hear them all for the first time.

Thoughts of my mother sprang to my mind as I jumped in the shower. Why didn't she ever tell me these stories? I could never understand why she wouldn't tell them to me when I'd ask her to. I know Papa had to have told her the stories many times over when she was growing up.

I hadn't been in the shower for more than a few minutes when I heard the bathroom door open. "Em, you alright?" Embry sounded concerned.

"I've only been in here a few minutes." I answered.

"More like twenty." He said. "I know you've never taken this long before."

"Guess I just spaced out." I said turning off the water. I pulled back the curtain, surprising him. "like my birthday suite?"

He was speechless for a second. "Uhm, too much." He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me.

"What do you mean, a little to much?" I asked as I got out with Embry's help.

"You've got me so fucking horny now. We might be late for the party."

"Then I guess I'll have to think for a…hey, did you shrink or something?" I was only to about his chest this morning, and now I was to his shoulders.

He pulled me close to him, whispering, "You're right. It's not gonna be long now."

"You mean till I phase?" He nodded.

"I'm gonna do everything I can so you don't."

"I tried like hell to fight it." I whispered. "I got so upset, I hit a tree and it fell over."

"You're joking?"

I shook my head. "We can talk more later. Let me get dressed and we can go." Have you ever tried to dry off in front of a guy? Thought so. This was a difficult thing to do since Embry was constantly running his hands over my body. I wasn't complaining, he made me tingle when he would kiss my breasts and stomach. I finally got my bra and panties on when he reached my lips. His hands unfastened my bra and he reached around to kneed my breasts. "Em, baby." I tried to say through our kiss. "We've gotta go, baby."

"I want you so bad though." He growled sending goose bumps down my body.

"I want you too. But, uhmm, not her. Papa will kill me."

Embry pulled away reluctantly. "Shit, you're right. Hurry up. I'll find time to get my hands on you later." His smile was a little devious, then he leaned in to kiss me.

"We can always sneak away." I whispered as I fastened my bra again. "Maybe we can tease each other until we can get away."

"If you don't hurry your sexy ass up, I'm gonna make you sit on me in the car." He said backing slowly away from me. Finally, he let me get the rest of my clothes on and we headed out the door. We started driving, and what I thought was only seconds that passed and that we were at the beach, I'd noticed we weren't anywhere near there. "Emma." Embry got my attention. I must have zoned out, seeing that he pulled off the side of the road and turned off the car. I looked over at him as he fought to ask me something. "What's our little girl like?"

Of course a smile crept across my lips. "She's beautiful, Em. She looks so much like you." I had to laugh as I finished. "She even has your temper."

"So she's fairly a good baby." He laughed knowing my meaning was he'd been a little more than grouchy when we would hang out when we were younger.

My smile faded as a tear escaped my eye, and I looked out the passenger window. "She was, and still is." I choked out.

He touched my chin, lifting my face up to meet his. "Emma, I don't hate you for keeping her a secret from me. I do love you, but now I want to make up for the years I thought you didn't want me."

The tears were streaming freely now as I stared into his eyes. "I always wanted you, Embry. I never wanted anyone but you. I didn't know what to name her, and I thought if I told you that… I just didn't know how you'd react if I called and asked you for baby names. I just remember seeing Craig's reaction and I figured yours would be the same."

"As much as I would have like to have waited, I'm glad you had my baby, Emma." I'd seen the sadness in his eyes when he continued. "I would have liked to have been there through the whole pregnancy with you."

Tears fell harder from my eyes, and all I could do was whisper, "I'm sorry."

"When am I gonna meet her?" He asked pulling me close to him, kissing me gently.

Breathless from his kiss, I whispered, "In a few weeks."

"Why not a few days?" He asked again as his lips barely touched mine.

"I didn't know you'd be here. I figured you'd be up at the Makah res." I pulled away from hi slightly. "I can call my dad tomorrow." I whispered as I raked my fingers though his hair. "Maybe Craig can bring her up, but then again, both of them might want to see everybody."

"The sooner the better." He smiled down at me. "I want to see how much like her momma she is."

We took off again as Embry held my hand as we drove the remainder of the short drive to the party. I'd seen my pain in the ass cousin immediately. "Hey Cuz." Quil said as we walked over to him and a little girl that clung to him.

"Hey Quil." I said as we reached them. "Who might this be?"

That stupid grin spread across his face again, and I just couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "This is Claire."

"She's your…"

"Yes, and don't say it. She doesn't know yet." Quil said.

"Who are you?" Claire asked as she looked up at me.

"I'm Emma." I said crouching down to her eye level. "It's nice to meet you, Claire."

She looked from me up at Quil. "You know her?"

"She's my cousin, Claire-bear." Quil answered as she looked back at me.

"Why isn't she dark like we are?"

I snickered. "My daddy is white and my mom is Quil's Aunt." I answered.

"Do you know my Auntie Emily?" She asked.

"No I don't. would you point her out to me?" I asked as she pointed over to the bon fire.

"She's over there, next to Uncle Jake."

I looked for Jake finding a woman he was talking to. Scars covered her right side, but still, she was beautiful. "She's very pretty."

"She got scratched by a bear."

"Really? She's very lucky he didn't eat her." I looked up at Quil, who was watching the two of us, just as Embry was.

"I'll explain later, Em." Embry said holding out his hand. "Come on, lets get something to eat before the others devour it."

After getting our food we sat down near the others and noticed Jake walking up to us. "Get enough food, Emma?"

"I would have gotten more if you didn't eat it all." I told him with heavy sarcasm.

"Should have gotten here earlier." He said smiling.

"Eat up, babe, I'll introduce you to the others when we're done." Embry said with a mouthful of food. After we finished, Embry stood extending his hand for me to take, in which I gladly did.

"Hey, Em. How's it goin?" The guy asked. "You must be Emma. I'm Jared and this is my girlfriend Kim."

This Kim smiled up at me, "Its nice to meet you, Emma."

"Nice to meet you too." I told them both.

"Emma." I heard a short distance away. "Come here, child." Papa always made me feel like a young kid when he called me like that.

"Excuse me." I told the others. I kissed Embry on the cheek and walked over to my Papa. I knelt down in front of him, "Yes, sir."

"Shame on you for not greeting me when you arrived." He said as I looked up at him noticing the grin spreading across his cheeks.

He made me smile, "Sorry, Papa. How can I make it up to you?"

"How do you always greet your grandfather?"

"I don't have a grandfather, I have a Papa. Besides, I'm a little to old to be sitting on your lap." I giggled.

"Young lady, you have not sat on my lap since you were ten years old."

I pulled myself up, kissing him on the cheek. "Better old man?" I said laying my cheek on his lap.

"Much better, Emma." He said brushing my hair with his hand. "Is there something you are keeping from me?"

"Uhm, possibly." I said puling my head off his lap. I looked down, still hiding my secret that I have not told him of. "You have a great granddaughter."

"I have a great granddaughter?" He asked and I nodded still not looking at him. Tears were forming in my eyes, silently running down my cheeks. "Emma, I am not angry with you." He spoke calmly to me, "As long as she was made out of love."

I looked up at him, shock covering my face, "She was Papa." I sniffled.

"Then why did you choose not to tell me?"

"I thought you would be ashamed of me, and what I had done." I was pouring my heart out to him, just as I always did. "I kept her a secret from everyone here."

"Never be ashamed of love, my dear child."

I smiled up at him. "Dad and Craig love her to pieces."

"And what of your mother?" Papa asked.

I never looked away from him, though the tears started pouring out again. "When we found out I was pregnant…" I had to stop to contain myself before I totally lost it and couldn't talk. I knew Embry was within hearing range, and I knew I had to continue. "…mom…she-she wanted me to-to have an…abortion." I heard growling, more than likely from Embry, but I kept looking up at Papa, who had his hands gently on my face. I was losing control of my emotions.

"Embry." Papa said looking over my head. "Maybe you should…"

"Yes, sir." I heard him say. I felt his hands gently pulling me up. Automatically, my arms were around his neck as I cried. "I'm sorry."

He held me close, though he wasn't speaking to me. "Do I have enough time to calm her down?"

"We'll wait, kiddo." I heard Billy say.

I felt Embry pick me up, carrying me away from everyone. He finally put me down, still holding me close to him. "Is that why you weren't living with her?" I nodded. "She hated me."

"No, she doesn't know." I choked out. It was silent for a few minutes, and I started thinking, so I had to ask, "She found out you phased that year she went totally crazy, didn't she?"

"Yeah. Grace and I told her. I told her I imprinted on you too." He told me. "I went crazy after she took you from me. I ended up phasing and ran to your place."

"I'm glad you did." I whispered looking up at him.

"Me too." he whispered, wiping the tears from my cheek. "I had you here, then- then she goes and takes you away from me. She knows the stories were true, I'm sure. Grace has known them, she even told us a little of them when we were growing up." I'd seen a tear run down his cheek.

"When we got back home I asked her again about the stories and she just brushed me off. I even told her that you, Jake and Quil told me some of them. She really got pissed, but I really didn't care. She needed to know that I wasn't taking her stubborn streak any longer. She knew I was wanting to move up here after I got out of school anyway. She couldn't stop anyone after I was eighteen if I were tp ask about the stories."

Embry sniggered. "I had a feeling you would move here too, but not because of me."

I kissed his lips, "I did long before we started dating." I smiled up at him. "If you wouldn't have noticed me back then, I would have made you notice me when I moved up here. But, then when I confided to Quil that I really liked you, he had to go and tell you."

"I'm glad he did, but…"

"I should have done something to grab your attention before then." I said running my hands up his shirt.

"You did have my attention and you're doing a really good job at it right now." He told me as his hands slid up my shirt touching my boobs.

"I want to make a baby." I wasn't looking up at him, I didn't know what he'd say.

"Emma…" Embry moaned as I started kissing his chest. "We can't right now. We gotta get back to the bon fire so you can hear the stories."

"I don't care, Em." I panted. "I just want to make a baby with you."

"Em, Emma, where are you two?" Came a voice I haven't heard before.

"Over hear, Paul." Embry called back as he held onto me."

I'd seen Paul walking closer, sort of like he was being cautious. "Just making sure you two weren't in the middle of something else."

"There isn't enough time for that, man." Embry told him.

"I was told to come get you two. Billy and old Quil wanna start soon."

"We'll be right there." Embry said as Paul nodded and walked away. He looked down at me asking, "All better now?"

"If I say no, can we stay here longer?" I grinned knowing better.

"You don't want to hear the stories then?"

I sighed, being a bit over dramatic. "Yes, I want to hear them."

"Lets go then." Embry said as he pulled me back to the others. "I didn't bring you too far in, but just far enough."

Minutes later we found the beach. Walking to the fire and the pack, I walked to my Papa and knelt down. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Papa." I whispered with my head bowed in shame.

Papa placed his hands on my cheeks lifting my head for me to look at him. "There is no reason to apologize, my child. Never apologize for loving someone or something for any reason." He leaned forward kissing my forehead.

"Love you, Papa."

"My Emma, you area always loved here by myself and by your new extended family."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Now go and sit down by Embry." Papa said as I stood. "And pay attention." I looked at him as he smiled lovingly at me.

As I walked toward Embry, I noticed everyone's eyes were somehow gazing upon me. It felt strange though, and even stranger yet, I had felt so many mixed emotions from them all.

As I sat beside Embry, Billy started in on his story, and he sounded so melodic that it made me journey back in time as if I were a part of it. As the story ended, I had been brought back as all fell silent for a few minutes.

Embry wrapped his arm around me. "Alright?" He asked. I looked up at him and he looked worried for some reason.

I wiped under my eyes and noticed I had been crying. "When did I start crying?"

"You don't know?" He asked as I shook my head. "I heard you sniffle when Billy spoke about the Chief not being able to return to his body."

"Emma." I heard Papa say.

I inhaled deeply. "Yes, sir."

"You alright over there?"

"Yes, sir. I'm fine." I said looking over to him. "I just got caught up in the stories."

"Try not to this time. I don't want anything happening to you." He said gently, then started in.

I couldn't help myself. His voice always so gentle and melodic it carried me back to yet another time. When he had come to the part of the Chief's sons being killed, I felt myself growling. I thought Embry must have been shaking me so I would stop growling. "Emma, stop." Embry ordered. "Stop shaking or you're gonna phase and scare everybody."

My mind kept going with the flow of my Papa's voice. I felt someone in front of me, leaning in to me. "Emma." Jake growled to low for the others to hear. "Calm down or we're gonna take you away from here."

I didn't stop. I kept hearing Papa's voice and the pictures that were going through my mind. Warm hands touched my shoulders and I pushed them away. "Leave me alone." I said only too quietly to Jake.

I heard Papa talking about the Chief phasing and being attacked by this vampire. When it came to the part where the Chief's wife stabbed herself, I started to hyperventilate. I felt like I was the one who was dying and this time I knew I was crying, shaking, you name it and it was happening to me, or so it seemed.

"Lets get her out of here." Embry said to someone near us. "Emma, stand up. Lets go for a walk." I didn't move, just shook.

I felt someone being forceful with me, feeling something hard hit my stomach, but it was moving. Embry must have thrown me over his shoulder. "Put me down." I growled, but it felt like he wasn't stopping.

"Nope. I'm not keeping you out there in case you attack someone who is defenseless." Embry growled. Minutes later I was pulled off of him and placed on the ground. I could see Embry in the darkness, and the presence of two others.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at him.

"No." He told me holding my arms down.

EMBRY'S POV

I expected something was going to happen between Emma and me. What I didn't expect was for her to break down and start crying. I pulled her arms around my neck and wrapped mine around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Then it happened. In the blink of an eye, she had her leg behind mine tripping me, throwing me flat on my back. Then the hitting started, punching every part of me that she could find.

"Dammit, Em! I'm not gonna hit you!"

"FUCK! YOU!" She screamed. "I fucking hate you!"

I finally grabbed hold of her wrists, pinning them behind her. "Jake, Paul, You guys can go. I gotta handle this my way."

"Don't hurt her too bad." Paul sniggered, as they started walking away.

I flipped her over on her back, with me on top in one fluid movement. I must admit, having her like this turned me on a little. "Do you want me to kick your ass, bitch?" I growled so low that Emma would be the only one to hear me.

"You don't have the balls to kick my ass you fucking bastard." She was fighting against me.

By now, I had her hands over her head, so I took them both in mine, ripping her pants off with the other. "Yeah, I think I do." I whispered as I lay on top of her. "I might not be kicking your ass, but I'm sure as hell gonna fuck you as hard as I want, and that you'll wish I beat you."

I let go of her hands, tearing her shirt completely off exposing a very sexy bra and her silky skin. "Stop it you fucking dog!" She growled up at me.

"I'm gonna fuck you, bitch, now shut the fuck up."

She didn't know how horny she had me as she fought against me. I leaned back down placing kisses on her neck, moving down to between her tits. I grabbed the small strap that attached her bra together and ripped it off forcefully with my teeth. I cupped one of her small tits in one hand, and started sucking on the other. This was turning her on, I could feel it. I switched to the other, hearing slight moans. I started kissing my way down to her stomach, moving down her, to tease her. I knew she was shaven, but I never realized how bad I wanted to taste her love juices. I felt her shutter and gasp as my tongue licked her nub. I then proceeded to suck on it.

She started panting, "Embry, take me now." her begging was driving me crazy, but I wasn't done teasing her. I kept sucking on her nub and rammed two fingers in her wetness, as she screamed while I fucked her with my fingers. I pulled away from her while I slid my fingers in and out of her. "That gets you horny, doesn't it, baby."

"Embry! Oh god, YES!" She panted harder. "Please, baby, stop teasing me."

"You gonna be a good girl?" I asked as I sat up taking my pants off.

"No…yes! Oh god, Em. Just take me please.' she begged.

"What's it gonna be?" I growled, now up to her ear. "Good or bad."

"What ever you want me to be." She groaned as I started kissing her neck.

She picked her ass up trying to have me penetrate her. "I think I'm gonna tease you some more."

"Please, Embry." She was really horny now. "I want you so bad. I wanna make a baby again."

I couldn't help myself as I started in making love to her. I pulled away, looking into her eyes. The look that she gave me…you just can't describe the way someone who loves you and who you love looks when you make love to them. You just know.

"Do you still hate me?" She gasped as I started making love to her a little harder.

"Oh fuck, yes!"

"You hate me?" I growled as I stopped making love to my beautiful woman. "What if I just get up and walk away." I pulled out, sitting up waiting for her to answer.

"You know I don't hate you." She whispered. "Embry, I love you, always have.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Don't answer a question with a question." I told her.

She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me down and pushing my cock in her little by little as she answered. "I was angry with what was happening in the story."

Leaning down, I started making love to her again. The only thing coming from us were heavy painting and Emma's moans, letting me know I was a pleasing her in every way possible. Then the begging started for me to fuck her. Knowing she was ready to explode on my hard cock.

When I felt her cum, I pulled out and turned her over on all fours. This was my favorite position, wanting to have sex with her if she ended up phasing after fighting it for so long. With her cries of pleasure, I fucked her as hard as I dared to. She wasn't fragile anymore, but I didn't want to hurt her like I always did. Then I started kissing her.

"You want to fuck me like this if I ever end up phasing, don't you?"

"How the hell did you know that?" I whispered close to her ear. I pulled away from her after I exploded.

Laying beside each other, Emma said, "I don't know. I sensed it, I guess. But, I don't understand. Why are you not wanting me to phase if you want to get kinky like that?" she had the most devious grin I had ever seen from her.

"I don't want to see you hurt if there is ever another altercation with a leech." I answered touching her cheek. "I'd much rather break our bed making love to you, then having sex with you as a dog."

Emma's laugh was light yet loving. "I would make love to you in any possible form, Embry."

"Let me get you back to my place." I told her.

"Uhm, how am I getting back to the car if I don't have anything to wear?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you walk around naked." I leaned in kissing her.

She giggled, "I know you wouldn't. It's the others I'm worried about."

I reached for my shirt, handing it to her. "Put this on. You'll at least be mostly covered. Then you can crash at my place."

"And what about you? Aren't you coming with me?"

I pulled her on top of me. "I need to patrol for a few hours."

"Can't someone else cover for you?" She whispered. "I won't sleep if you're gone."

"It's only gonna be a few hours, babe. It wont be too bad." I whispered as I pulled her down for a kiss. "And, if you fall asleep when I'm gone, I'll wake you up when I get home."

We started walking back to the beach after putting our clothes back on. "And, how are you planning on waking me?" She was walking backwards rubbing my chest.

"That is for me to know and for you to not find out till I get home." A smirk covered my lips and her eyes turned into slits.

"Do I get a little taste of what's in store for me?"

"If I do, it'll ruin the surprise."

"That just doesn't sound fair." She pouted.

I had to stop her at the edge of the trees. As I touched her cheeks with my hand, her eyes had closed taking in my gentle touch. "I need to take you home, babe." I felt that need to taste her luscious lips again. Never will I be able to get enough of her. She always drove me crazy.

**IF YOU COULD, WOULD YOU PLEASE HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON? IT'S THE ONE IN THE MIDDLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE :D PAWEEEEEZZZEE**

**I PROMISE TO GET BACK TO YOU, AND IF I DONT I WILL REPLY ON HERE TYVM YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**thanks to everybody for being patient with me and my writing! I'm so sorry it took me forever to put this up as well as my other story. I hope that you all enjoy this, even if it means that you have to go back to the begining and reread it. next time...come hunt me down and hold a knife to me and threaten me to sit and type the damn chapter out! **

**a BIG THANKS to my beta superdaniakagilliansmith...or i think it still is lol love ya girl**

**Enjoy :)  
**

**CHAPTER 15**

**TIME FOR CHANGE**

Sneaking our way back to the car, I drove wanting to desperately to pull the care off on a back road, turn the car off and slide in the middle of the seat to bang my Emma. Damn! I sound like I'm a horny teenager who has a hard time getting a date!

Not me, never. Loving Emma came so naturally to me. I fell in love with her before phasing and thank the Spirits I imprinted on her after. Pulling into the drive to my house, I turned off the car, sitting, looking at the woman who bared my child. She turned to me smiling. "Embry, what is it?"

Shaking my head I smiled. "Nothing baby." Taking her hand in mine, I brought it to my lips kissing it so very gently. "I just can't believe how much I've missed you. How-how you've made feel like I imprinted on you all over again."

She leaned in to me. "You know you are everything to me. You always have been." She touched my face with her right hand. "If I didn't have Kendall, I think I would have gone crazy."

I kissed her left hand again, then pulled it away looking down at it. "You know what I think about this beautiful hand of yours?" She gently shook her head. "I think this hand needs to have a ring put on it." I kissed her ring finger "Right here." Looking up into her eyes, I could tell she was speechless, even though she knew that is what my plans were for us, not only two years ago, but when she returned to me only a few days ago. "Baby, talk to me."

She moved herself closer to me, pulling me to her, kissing me lightly. She looked down at our hands and spoke. "I love you more than anything in this world…"

"But, you don't wanna marry me." I looked out the window. "I get it." I pulled my hands away from hers, moving to get out of the car. "I gotta patrol. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Embry…" She whispered. I had my back to the car, ready to walk into the trees and stopped. I heard the door slam shut, feeling her move closer to me. Walking in front of me, she looked up at me touching my cheek. "I want to, baby. Really I do. But…"

I pulled her hand away from me, not wanting her to touch me. Seriously, I was getting pissed. "But what? You'll feed the dog but you won't pet it?" I started walking again. "I'm late. I'll-talk to you later."

**EMMA'S POV**

What the fuck! He's rejecting me now? He hasn't seen me in over two years! I'd forgiven him for that, but DAMN IT! He can't just think we can pick up where we left off! Okay, I know a lot of it was my fault, like jumping into his arms the night I arrived, and having lots of sex with him. I know I love him-and most important of all, I do want to marry him. But, how the hell am I supposed to deal with everything going on with me and around me, then think about getting married! A normal person would l probably have had a nervous bread down by now, but I knew long ago I was never normal. I have so many things running through my head, and I can't even process it all. I swear, I think I need therapy!

By now, I have no idea what to do. I guess I'll just walk back to Quil's and crash for the night. It was my send-well, I guess my third home now, and I didn't feel comfortable going inside Embry's house to wait for him. Year, that's what I'll do-go to Quil's and crash. I really don't want to argue with Embry. He has a lot on his mind too. From my return, to finding out I had his child, to the death of his grandmother.

As I walked, I entered Quil's. No one was home, so I found the room that Craig used to sleep in when we were here, and tried to fall asleep.

**EMBRY'S POV**

It feels like everything around me is crumbling at my feet. First grandma leaves this Earth, then Emma comes back, tells me I have a kid, then she rejects me when I suggest putting a ring on her finger to make us legit. I had to walk away from her, cause if I didn't, I probably would be standing by the car, yelling at her. Why couldn't she just have said yes-we get married, and live happily ever fucking after! She's got me so fucking pissed off right now; I can't even concentrate on patrolling the territory. I'm probably in for one hell of a fight when I get home. Damn, I'm glad I'm out here alone tonight. I couldn't stand having anybody in my head analyzing whatever was fucking happening.

Someone phased, I don't know who, but before they could hear my thoughts, I phased out, back to my human form. I took my time walking back to the house, wondering what was in store for me when I did walk in. before I walked into the house-the door open, I inhaled. Emma wasn't anywhere around. Hell, I don't even think she walked in here. I felt like slapping her, but I knew that if I did, I'd instantly regret it. The hell with it! I'm done with this imprinting shit. And NO, I am not gonna go looking for her either. I gotta get ready for my grandma's funeral in a few hours, so I'm just going to bed.

**EMMA'S POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night. Quil came home around one, walked around and I noticed he stopped at the doorway to my room. Acting like I was asleep, cause I didn't want him to ask me what was wrong. I love him, but I really didn't wanna talk to anybody right now. This was between Embry and myself and I want no one- and I mean no one involved.

Beep, beep, beep… the alarm clock went off. I rolled out of bed, walking into the kitchen to make coffee. "Morning." I heard Quil's groggy voice.

"Morning." I wasn't looking at him; I was watching the coffee brewing.

"Why aren't ya at Em's?" Seriously? Did he really have to ask that? I shrugged my shoulders never answering. I heard a chair move, Quil must have sat down. I pulled two mugs out of the cupboard, becoming impatient that the coffee wasn't brewing fast enough. "Come on, Emma. You haven't left his side unless you had to for two days now. Come on, what gives?"

I turned around to yell at him. "You haven't talked to him?" He shook his head "I'm not talking about it. I don't want anyone involved."

"By the way you look; you should probably go back to bed." He kept taking quick glances at me then looked away. "I won't ask, I'm just gonna tell you that you look like you got into a fight and lost." He stood up, walked over to me and hugged me. "I won't ask, 'kay, but by the way you were cryin last night, I know it had to be about Embry." That made me start crying again. I would have thought he woulda ran from me, but he held me close, only moving to grab the roll of paper towels. "Here…I don't want you wiping your snotty nose all over my clean shirt."

I let out a lifeless laugh. "You're such a dick."

Wiping my face on the paper towels, Quil told me. "Jake and me can get by without you, cause I don't think you'll be any good to us in the condition you're in." he pulled away slightly. "I wanna meet my baby cousin." He smiled down at me.

"I was planning on calling Craig anyway. I miss Kendall more than you know."

"Alrighty then." He kissed the top of my head. "Now pour me some coffee, and I'm thinking of breakfast in bed!" I squinted my eyes at him when he started laughing. "Just messin with ya, cuz. Love ya."

"I laughed a little lighter. "Love ya too."

The two of us sat in silence, until Quil had to get to the shop. I called Craig, asking if he could bring Kendall up here, but he told me he totaled his car. Instantly I asked if he was alright, which he assured me he was fine with only a couple scratches and bruises. Then, before I could ask about my baby, he told me she wasn't in the car with him when it happened. I told him I was on my way to get her, and him too if he wanted to come up here. He told me he'd pack her bag, and they'd both be ready when I got there.

Stopping by the shop, I let the guys know that I was going, and I'd be back when they closed up the shop. Driving made me do a lot of thinking. Mainly about the misunderstanding Embry and I had last night. I couldn't cry, or I'd cause and accident, so I put in a CD, well, a few anyway.

By the time I arrived, putting the car in park, I broke down. I was so distraught, feeling he didn't want me anymore. "Damn it, Emma. Pull yourself together!" I growled to myself. After taking a few deep breaths; more to compose myself, I then walked up to the door walking in. the first thing to hit my ears was my baby's screams. Walking in further, I'd seen Craig on the floor, and Kendall on top of him, slapping and attempting to bite him. I instantly forgot about my troubles, and started laughing to the point of peeing my pants.

"MOMMA!" Kendall screamed as they both heard me. She squirmed her way off Craig, running into my arms, kissing her all over her adorable little face.

"My baby's getting so big!" I squealed. "Now, my little monster." I said putting her down on her feet. "Why were you hurting Uncle Craig for?"

"Ice Caweem! Ice Caweem! Ice Caweem! Wiff spwinkoows! Now, Unca Cwaeg!" I had to giggle at her speech. She always made me happy."

"Hey, I have an idea!" I raised my eyebrows, making it sound like I was the best idea ever. "How about we go for a long ride. Uncle Craig will drive us to get some ice cream on the way, and lots and lots of sprinkles. And mommy will sit in the back seat and feed it to you?"

She started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her little lungs. Most of it was incoherent, but she screamed none the less.

"Hey, sis." Craig walked over to me. "Shit! I thought K-doll hit me too hard or something."

"What are you talking about?" I looked down at him, then realization slapped me. "Oh, this!" I said moving my hands up and down my body. "Well, it has to do with the stories mom refused to tell us. When we get back, you're gonna have to talk to Aunt Maggie. She knows them. Then you're gonna have to see Papa if Aunt Maggie can't answer some of your questions."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Part of who we are? God, Craig! Are you that white that you forgot you're part Native American?"

"Why don't we talk about this on the way up there."

We grabbed the bags, Craig had two big bags for Kendall alone. I put her in her car seat, kissing her on her forehead and we headed out. Half an hour, or less, Kendall was fast asleep. Craig and I talked all the way there and when we made it to La Push, I told Craig where to go first.

I saw the lights were on in the garage and jumped out. I opened the back door, getting my pride and joy out, carrying her inside. "Quil, Jake?" I questioned. "I have somebody I want you to meet."

"Everything okay?" Quil asked. He was the first to walk in to see us. "No way, Emma! This is…"

"Kendall? Yeah." I answered as he walked over to us. Kendall buried her head into my neck. "Hi, Kendall. I'm Quil. Your momma's told me a lot about you."

He touched her arm, causing her to flinch like most kids would do. "Hey, sweetie, this is momma's cousin. He won't hurt you, cause if he did…" I pulled her away to look at me, "Momma will hurt him like we would Uncle Craig."

She must have seen Craig, since during times like these, he was her savior-her body guard. "Everything went okay then?" Quil asked as he touched Kendall.

"Yeah." I smiled trying to keep Kendall in my arms.

Craig walked up to us, and I looked over at him, his chin about hit the floor when he noticed Quil. "Holy..Mary, Mother of God!: He looked at me. "He's…he's one too?"

I nodded, "So is the moron who has yet to show his ugly mug."

"I ain't ugly. That's the dog that knocked you…" Jake started out to us. "Glad you had an eventful day, you sexy…" he refrained from calling me a bitch when he saw the backside of the baby in my arms. "Uhm…this is…your baby?"

"Uhm, yeah." I replied trying to get her shyness out of her. "Kendall, can you at least say hi to these guys?" She shook her head, still not looking at them. "If I hug 'em, will you be okay with that?" She nodded this time and I walked to Quil wrapping my arm around him. "Hey, you know the rules, young lady. If mommy hugs somebody, you have to hug them too." She pulled her arm out, hugging Quil around his neck. We let go and walked to Jake. "This is Jake, Kendall. He only looks scary, but he's a big teddy bear." Jake pulled us in for a hug, and we both hugged him back.

We pulled away and I'd seen she pulled away from me. Some of her shyness gone. She looked up at Jake, and all he did was stare at her.

"Emma, we should go see if Maggie's home." Craig said. I think he was feeling a little intimidated, and it made me smile, but I nodded anyway.

"No, wait!" Jake blurted out like he wouldn't see us ever again. "You just got here."

"Jake." I started, we all looked at him.

"It's okay, Em. Go to the house. We'll meet ya there in a few." Quil said looking at Jacob. "I gotta talk to Jake for a few. Then I'll call Embry to let him know there's a surprise for him at the house."

We walked out, getting into my SUV and drove over to Maggie's.

**EMBRY'S POV**

Me and mom had been home for a couple hours, just getting over the feeling of loss that we had without grandma when the phone rang. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey, Em." Quil said into the earpiece. "I thought maybe you would wanna hang out tonight. You know, like we used to, maybe have a couple beers?"

"Yeah, sure." I told him. "Where we meeting?"

"Come on over to the house. Walk on in, mom's there waitin' for us."

"I'll be there in a little bit. Later."

"Later." Quil hung up

I put the phone down. "Mom, I'm going to Quil's. I won't be too late."

"Okay, Hun. Be careful."

Heading out, I started walking to Quil's. I don't bother with driving, it isn't that far anyway. Once I reached the house, I knocked and walked in. Looking up, I'd seen her. "Hi." She said walking up to me. "There's –a surprise for you in the living room." She didn't smile, she just walked past me going outside.

"Embry!" Craig about jumped outta his skin. "H-E- double effin hockey sticks! You're friggin huge!"

"Hey, Craig, Maggie." I'd seen a little one by Maggie. "Whose this? As if on cue, this little one turned around looking at me. I swear, it was like looking in a mirror.

Craig answered my question. "Embry, this is your little girl. This is Kendall." I'd seen her run to Craig and my heart ached to grab her up in my arms.

"I want momma." I heard her whisper to Craig.

Before I lost it, I said. "I'll get her." I walked outside, Emma was sitting on the steps. "Em, she wants you." I was choked up, trying to hold back the tears. She stood up, I guess waiting for me to move. As she looked up at me we caught hold of each other's eyes, she looked probably worse than I did.

"Okay." I walked down to her, touching her cheek. She completely broke down in front of me

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her in to me, breaking down myself. After a few minutes, I pulled her away. "She's perfect."

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and said, "You won't be saying that later." Just then, Quil and Jake pulled up in their cars. Jake refused to look at us, which was funny, cause he's never ashamed of anything he has ever done. Emma looked at the two of them, then said, "Why are you two acting so strange for?"

"Nothing, Emma." Jake said looking anywhere but at us. I looked at Quil, who shook his head in a little bit of shame. Then had a smirk on his face when he looked back up at me.

Looking back at Emma, I said, "I wanna meet my baby girl." The way she looked into my eyes, she just looked so sad-almost unsure how I felt about her. Screw everything I thought about imprinting. I'm glad she's mine.

**EMMA'S POV**

I was so scared that he would walk away and head back into the house after Quil and Jake showed up, but he didn't. he looked down at me, leaning in and kissed me with so much love and passion. I wanted to rip my clothes off and say 'fuck me' right where we stood. But, we had to break away sometime. "Come on, baby." He pecked my lips. "We can talk and make up later." He smiled "Lots of making up." I of course giggled, then followed him inside, our fingers locked together.

Once inside, I ran to Kendall, scooping her up in my arms, which made her scream and giggle at the same time. I held her up in the air-she was kicking, screaming and giggling. As I brought her down into my arms, I gave her a raspberry.

"MOMMA!" she drew out in her fit of giggles. I knew Embry, Quil and Jake were all watching me. Smothering her neck with kisses, getting giggles in return, I walked a very anxious Embry. Kendall and I looked at each other smiling, "Does that make up for all those millions of years I was gone?"

She nodded. "Yes, momma."

"Good! Now, I got somebody else for you to meet! " She was excited and I turned her to look at her father. "This is your daddy!"

Embry didn't give it a thought, reaching out, taking her from me and holding her gently in his arms. "Hi, Kendall." He closed his eyes, kissing her forehead. I'd seen a tear escape his eye. I reached for his cheek, not to grab his attention- to quickly wipe away his tear. He turned to look at me and smiled. Surprisingly, Kendall did not fuss one bit, and Embry leaned in kissing me. "We need to make more of these." He told me with a laugh.

I heard someone out in the kitchen. Maggie must have been starting in on supper. "You go get acquainted with your daughter." I still had my hand on his cheek. "I'll help Maggie." I then looked at my angel, "And you, my little trouble maker…" I smiled as she leaned into Embry's chest. "Show daddy why I call you that."

"Did you bring toys that she can play with?" Embry asked as the three of us walked into the living room.

"Yeah, but her favorite toy is sitting in the recliner." I smiled, looking up at Embry and the confused look on his face. "Kendall, show daddy how you like to beat up Uncle Craig." Craig looked up at me, shaking his head as Embry put Kendall on her feet.

"Momma?"

"He didn't get us any ice cream, baby. He didn't even get us sprinkles." I mock pouted just to get her to attack. She ran to Craig, who feigned being scared. "K-doll, don't you dare!"

Balling her little fists, she punched his arm-wanting him to move his hands to hit him across the face. Then she screamed, "ICA CWEEM, UNCA CWAEG!"

"Jake, are you stayin for supper?" Aunt Maggie asked starting to cook.

"Yeah, if it's okay with you Mags." He answered.

"Jacob Black, you know it's never a problem."

"Mommy!" Kendal screamed as Craig grabbed her, pulling her on his lap. He started mock fighting with her, then I heard two separate growls.

"Calm down, baby. He would never hurt her." I told Embry, which his growling subsided, but I still heard another.

"Mommy, hewp!" she screamed again.

I pulled Embry with me over to Craig and Kendall. "Mommy will help you." I looked at Embry. "Grab your daughter, cause me and big brother get a little rough."

Embry did as I asked, Craig getting up immediately. Embry sat on the couch next to Jake and Quill.

"No dirty stuff, sis." He ordered. "Damn, I feel outta shape, since I ain't beat on you for a couple days."

I was ready for him. "Bring it, bro."

We started lightly smacking each other, then Craig flipped me on my back. I heard a threatening growl-knowing it was from Embry. He never knew this was what we'd always do from a young age.

"Give up yet?" Craig asked smiling down at me.

"No!" I giggled. "I'm bringing out the big dog!" He feigned shock again. "Kendall, help mommy! Uncle Craig's hurting me!" he wasn't, but she'd always come to my rescue if I told her he was.

The next thing I felt, was little feet by me, and slapping as she started beating Craig. He fell off me, falling on his back. Kendall started climbing over me as hse always did, jumping on Craig who was now in the fetal position not far from me.

"K-doll! That's enough" Craig cried out, but laughed. "You're gonna put me in the hospital."

She was trying to hit his face, but he covered himself with his hands. "No hewt mommy!" She was putting everything into beating the living hell outta him. "No hewt my mommy!"

I knew he was going to pin her down sooner or later, I just didn't know when. He grabbed her hands, growling at her. By now, I was off the ground when I heard harsh growling coming from the couch. I looked at Embry, who was looking at Jake, who was on the edge of his seat. Why was he acting like that? Craig wouldn't hurt my baby. That much I knew. I heard a thump and looked to see Craig had Kendall on her back. I heard his devious laughter he had when he was going to act like he was going to eat her up.

"Mommy! Hewp!" Kendall cried.

"Mommy's comin'" I laughed. I looked at Embry and said. "Pick her up. You can rescue her." He did as I asked after I tackled Craig. Straddling him, I started slapping him. "That's-what-you-get-for-hurting-my-baby!" I giggled slapping him once more.

He flipped me on my back, holding my hands over my head. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh?"

"Kick your butt!" I turned to Embry and smiled. Turning back to Craig, I had a devious smile. "Or I could have Embry kick your butt."

Embry stood, smiling as he handed Kendall to Jake. I was a little shocked that she took to him so fast. I guess I was lost at what I was seeing, not noticing that Craig was off me and Embry was hovering over me. "My turn to attack mommy." Embry said looking over at Kendall. He turned back to me, leaning down as our noses almost touched.

"Hey, hey…" Craig tried to scold. "Virgin eyes in the room." I knew he was talking about Kendall

Embry attacked my neck, nipping at me, knowing I'd scream. "Kendall! Help! Daddy's…!" I laughed, he knew what he was doing. "…NO! Not there!" I giggled as he started poking my sides. I didn't hear Kendall's feet moving so I flipped Embry on his back. I'm pretty sure he let me. I pulled myself up, looking to the couch where I'd seen Jake consoling my baby.

Tears were rolling down her little cheeks. "No hewt my mommy." She cried.

I'd seen Jake kiss the top of her head, petting her hair consolingly. "He's not gonna hurt your momma, sweetie." Jake consoled her more. "They're just playin."

"Come here, baby." I cooed to her. "I need you to help me." I'd seen Jake wipe her tears away, putting her on the floor. She walked over to me and I pulled her into a hug. I picked her up, sittong her on Embry's chest. "Babe, I'd cover my face if I were you. She's gonna go for blood now." I leaned into Kendall. "Show daddy how you save mommy." She looked up at me, unsure if she should hit someone other than Craig. "It's okay, he's just your daddy, baby. You'll get to beat him up like you do Uncle Craig." Then I had a thought, "You beat up daddy, and after we eat we can get lots of ice cream!"

I felt Embry chuckling under us. "Rewards for beating daddy, huh? I think mommy's in for torture later tonight."

"You want mommy to help you, peanut?" I didn't wait for an answer. I lightly stated slapping Embry's face to get Kendall to start. And did she ever.

"No hewt my mommy!" I hadn't heard her call Embry daddy yet, until now. "Daddy bad!" She punched him. Minutes passed and she was getting frustrated with everything. She started bouncing on his chest. I heard him let out a gush of air. "Hewp mommy! Bownce on daddy!" I pounced once on his stomach when he flipped us over. We both craddled Kendall for the impact.

Embry grabbed my arms after he pulled Kendall to her feet and growled in my ear. "If you keep that up…" I heard thumping, like Kendall hitting his back, "…I might have to do something to you." He quickly reached his hand around Kendall's back, pulling her on his back. "Now I've got a little monkey on my back." I felt his other hand reach behind him. Looking, I'd seen Kendall behind him smiling. He leaned down kissing me, then pulled himself up. She screamed, grabbing his shirt, holding on for dear life.

He bounced her around on his back, enjoying the bonding experience he was having with her. I walked out to the kitchen to help Maggie finish supper.

**review if you'd like, but as long as i know that people are reading it, well, i'm happy thanks again :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey for all of you who are on my story list...Sorry for not updating in sooooooo long, i've been without a computer or internet for some time, but I am working on my chapters. and for those of you who have read "out of the blue" after so many years of not writing it, im thinking i will start writing it again.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed all my stories :)

I will have them up when i find my handy dandy notebooks lol so please bear with me and be patient :)


End file.
